Only Human
by Keajo
Summary: Bennett is hurt! After an accident while alone in the wilderness the NSA agent’s only hope now lies with our favorite fugitive synthoid and his accomplice. Now that it’s up to them what will happen? Not very good summery. Please read/review. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Hot n' Cold

**Title:** Only Human

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 1:** Hot 'n Cold

It was cold. So very cold.

Bennett lay shivering on the forest floor and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't move and there was no one around to help.

A large log, more then two foot in diameter, lay slanted – part of it down on the forest floor with Bennett and part of it still precariously raised above him upon some higher ground – pinning the senior agent's right leg and part of his lower body underneath it.

Bennett's trapped leg was fiery with pain as it slowly became crushed by the weight of the fallen log. The agonizing feeling had crawled all the way up to the senior agent's waist and lay there, tingling like thousands of red hot needles against his skin, waiting for a chance to climb farther. Bennett may have not known the extent of his injuries, but he did know it hurt like hell.

Early on Bennett had tried to pushing the restraining object off himself, but it was just too heavy. The motion, while not freeing the agent, had settled the log more firmly upon him causing him to black out for a second in pain.

Currently Bennett was just trying to keep his breathing steady in an effort to stay conscious. He knew if he let himself fall into darkness now, he wouldn't be waking up again. Between the cold, the animals and the log something would kill him. Dammit Bennett cursed silently. This was definitely not a situation he wanted to be in, and the ironic thing was: it was completely his fault.

How could I have been so stupid?! Bennett growled to himself angry for a second, but then he sighed and let his anger go. It took too much energy out of him and what was done was done. Now he would just have to deal with it and hope it wouldn't cost him his life.

It still had been a really stupid mistake, Bennett muttered to himself again. First of all what was I thinking going out scouting alone, especially in the middle of nowhere and in a dead zone of all places _and_ during the winter! That was just asking for trouble. Seriously going into an area, a dead zone, where wireless communication didn't work, _alone_ and then climbing over an unsturdy object, falling off it and it falling on me. It was just so freaking stupid! He couldn't believe he had done it. West maybe yes, but him?! Bennett sighed again. If I ever got out of this… well we'll see…

Bennett tried to raise his voice then, to call for any help that just might be around, but his weak cry didn't reach far. After a moment the senior agent gave up, no one was around. No one was coming. The forest around him lay quiet. All Bennett could hear was the ragged sound of his own breathing and the fast pounding of his heart.

The log above him shifted suddenly as it settled a little more. Bennett heard a scream tear raggedly from his lips as more weight was transferred onto his injured leg. Bennett's hands clenched sporadically against the pain. He felt his nails bite into the palms of his hands as he tried desperately to stay conscious. The feel of the log crushing him was all he could think about. This new hot agony seemed to go on forever but finally the log settled into it's new position and Bennett found he could breathe again.

As the injured agent lay gasping looking hazily up in the aftermath, barely aware, but his mind still running, and he realized with a horrifying certainty that if the rest of the log that lay above him fell he would die. Nausea curled up inside Bennett at the thought, making him feel even worse than he already did.

After a time Bennett felt his eyes slowly sliding shut and he snapped them open again. He needed to stay awake. He needed to. For his wife. For his kid. Dammit he couldn't die here. Angry tears stung Bennett's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He refused to let go. By this time the NSA agent was sure he was running a fever. He just couldn't quite think right and it was growing harder and harder to get his body to do what he wanted it to do. The cold was setting in and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The idea of simply letting go was starting to sound very nice. To give in. Maybe just for a bit.

Bennett let his eyes fall shut. He couldn't really feel his right leg anymore and his muscles were too tired to shiver any longer. The mixture of cold and pain was finally getting to him. His body was shutting down.

Suddenly Bennett was brought back to reality by a sound. He thought he heard voices. The senior agent lay where he was his awareness failing, but his will keeping him conscious, listening with all his might for someone to speak. The voices didn't come again and Bennett felt himself sinking back into the darkness for a second. Then he heard them, this time clearer, nearer: "Zee where are we going?"

Bennett dragged his eyes open trying to focus on the sounds, but anything else said eluded him. Zee, the agent's tired mind wondered. Did he know anyone named Zee? Bennett couldn't think and soon gave up on the idea. He must have been hearing things.

Bennett's eyes fluttered with the effort to keep them from falling shut. He heard the crunch of feet on the frozen ground near him and he forced his eyes fully open to try and see if anyone was really there.

"Oh shit!" he heard someone say, but his eyes failed to find them. They just were not focusing right anymore.

Bennett must have blacked out then for a second because the next thing the senior agent knew the holographic form of Zeta was crouched over him. Bennett's eyes opened wide and a brief burst of energy came upon him as adrenaline rushed into his system. He scrambled for his gun, unholstering it as fast as his numbed, fumbling hands could, and bringing it to bear on the synthoid. Unfortunately for Bennett, his depth perception was gone. The gun swung around, but instead of pointing at the synthoid it hit Zeta's shoulder sending a few sparks flying. The vibrations from the blow jarred up Bennett's arms and he cried out in surprise and anguish as the sensation ripped the weapon from his hands. Now he was totally at the fugitive's mercy.

Zee's eyes softened above him. "Bennett, let me help you."

The adrenaline was wearing off, leaving Bennett feeling more drained then he had ever thought possible, but even so he felt surprise wake within him at the synthiod's words. The senior agent felt the need to focus on something, anything to stay awake and so he focused on the one thing that caught his attention: the synthiod's holographic blue eyes.

Wait, Bennett's blinked in confusion and he peered harder up into Zeta's face, forcing his vision to clear. Those eyes weren't blue. Not really… not quite. They were purple, a cool violet that bordered on blue and yet never obtained it. I wonder how I could have missed that.

Bennett continued to gaze upward almost as if he were entranced by those eyes. He saw concern and kindness in them and found himself thinking maybe, just maybe Zeta was telling the truth. Maybe he really wanted to help. Or maybe, Bennett's mind added darkly, he had just imagined the emotion. That it was fake, but either way it didn't matter. Darkness was eating away at the NSA agent's vision now, forcing him under. Bennett surrendered himself to it. One way or another he would find out if the synthoid was telling the truth. It was that or he wouldn't be waking up again.

TBC…

Hello everyone! So glad you have decided to try out this fanfic. I got kinda stuck on the other Zeta fanfiction I am currently writing (Hopelessly Devoted to You), but while I was trying to work that one out, this fanfic sprang into my mind and I started to write it out hoping it would help me get past my writers block. Amazingly this one somehow developed into a full blown fanfic complete with an outline and everything… For those that want to know, this does NOT mean I'm giving up on HDTY, it just means that I will now have two fanfics to work on in the Zeta category instead of just one AND they _are_ both very different so don't worry about me having millions of _déjà vu_ scenes. I will try my very best to make sure that doesn't happen. It should be interesting to see how crazy having to Zeta fanfics going (as well as one in another catagory), but I know in the end it will be fun, hopefully for both me and you. AND one of the things that makes this writing so enjoyable for me is the feedback you my dear readers give me so please REVIEW. It only takes a second and I really, REALLY appreciate it. Thanks again for reading this first chapter and I hope to see you in the next one soon.

P.S. This is NOT a death fic…

P.P.S. Chapter titles are mostly inspired by songs or lyrics within a song that I generally like (although sometimes inspired by other media like popular movies etc…)

Title: "Only Human" is a title of actually many songs sung by many people so if you know one/some of them just choose a favorite.

Chapter title: "Hot n' Cold" sung by Katy Perry


	2. Chapter 2: Only Human

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 2:** Only Human

"Shoot," Ro muttered as she knelt beside the prone figure of Bennett, her hands tracing over the fallen agent's chest for any sign of residual heat. "Zee, the thermal units in his jacket are down. We have to hurry. He's likely to freeze to death in this weather. What's it look like on your end?"

"My analysis concludes with a very high probability of fractured, broken and/or crushed bones in his right leg and lower, right abdominal area," Zee answered worriedly from where he crouched examining the trapped part of Bennett's body.

"Damn," Ro sighed. What were they going to do? Bennett had fainted almost the second she and Zee had arrived, leaving many questions unanswered. The foremost being why was he out here? and was he alone? AND how the heck he got into this situation in the first place!?

Ro let her gaze slide across the man who had been chasing her and Zee for so long. She used to think of Bennett as evil, but the longer she had run, the more she had gotten to know the people chasing her and the more she came to understand them, the harder and harder it was for her to think of Bennett (or any of the others for that matter) as bad. Maybe a little misguided and stubborn to a fault, but the man certainly wasn't evil and he didn't deserve what had happened to him today.

To Ro Bennett looked so vulnerable, so human as he lay at her feet. The hard lines of the agent's face had softened in his unconscious state, leaving him looking tired but also kinder, less harsh then what Ro was used to seeing. Unfortunately everything else about Bennett was a mess. His normal strict appearance had been shattered by the misfortunate occurrence that had happened to him.

Ro's eyes soaked up every detail she could find in hopes that the knowledge may help her and Zee save the fallen man. Bennett's clothing was torn and streaked with dirt, but, Ro noticed thanking the stars, there was no blood. His dark hair fell across his brow in a mess of tangled and sweaty locks, hinting at the rising fever that burned within him. The bright green glasses Ro almost never saw Bennett without, but still had no clue what they really did for him, lay shattered a few feet away from the teenager. Ro looked at them for a second and hoped they were of no great consequence before tuning her eyes back to Bennett.

The NSA agent's breathing was extremely shallow, only a hint of mist now and again upon the cold winter air indicated he was actually still breathing. Bennett had grown pale from the cold and his skin felt like ice to Ro's touch. It was then the teenager realized the man had been outside for quite some time before she and Zee had found him. It also meant he was most likely really out here alone, though why, Ro could not imagine. Now with the high likelihood of broken bones, Ro was even more at a loss as to what she and her fugitive partner should do. There was really only one answer, but the blonde wasn't going to admit it until she had figured out that every other possible possibility wouldn't work.

A soft moan issued from Bennett's cold lips startling Ro out of her thoughts. "Zee we need to get this log off him," the teenager started to say but her synthoid friend was already ahead of her. While Ro had been taking in Bennett's condition, Zee had been examining Bennett's position.

"Ro," he said looking up at her. "I'm going to try and lift the log straight off him and transport it to a safe area, but I need you away so I can have space to maneuver."

Ro nodded silently and padded off a little to give Zee the space he needed.

The synthoid was as good as his word. After studying the situation for a few seconds longer and checking to see Ro was standing a safe distance away, he bent over and lifted the log slowly off Bennett. The NSA agent groaned and shifted slightly as the pressure upon him was released. Zee froze instantly as he heard the sound, worried he had somehow hurt the agent. The synthoid stood still for about a minute with the log suspended in his arms trying to figure out what had gone wrong. When he finally determined that Bennett was not reacting to increased pain, Zee quickly lifted the rest of the log up and deposited it a few meters away.

Ro was again kneeling by Bennett when Zee returned. The teenager immediately realized upon her second approach that what Zee had said about the agent having broken bones was true. Now that the log had been removed it was plain to see Bennett's right leg was broken in at least one place, the lower part of the limb sticking out at an ugly and unnatural angle.

"Ro," Zee called softly to his companion and resting a hand on her shoulder, breaking the teenager's train of thought. "We need to get him out of the cold."

Ro knew what Zee meant by his words and her first thought was to immediately say no. Regrettably she also knew for a fact that if they didn't take Bennett in, he would die and that was not something Ro wished for.

The blonde sighed inwardly. They would never get a break. Then she felt a small smile grace her lips at her next thought. How did that old saying go? Something like: your greatest enemy can sometimes become as close as family. Ro felt her grin grow a bit wider. Well in this case, that was almost true. Okay, Bennett's not getting any better with me just sitting around… and with that thought Ro looked up at Zee, determination resounding in her voice. "Common tinman, let's take him home."

TBC…

Hi there. Here's chapter two. I hope you like. Unfortunately I haven't received any reviews yet and I'm feeling a bit disheartened right now. I really need some feedback so please review. I truly want to know what you, my dear readers, think…

P.S. Chapter title: "Only Human" … you know the rest… (in P.S. of chapter 1)…


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Still Here

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 3:** I'm Still Here

Bennett woke with a start, his eyes blinking open in a blur, his breathing fast and panicked. Then, realizing he was no longer freezing to death outside on the cold ground, the NSA agent let his head fall back onto the makeshift bed where he lay. He was alive.

Bennett just lay there for a while, his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of warm fabric against his skin and the absence of pain in his body. He still ached here and there a bit, especially on his right side, but for the most part Bennett found he felt pretty good which, under the circumstances, amazed him.

When the NSA agent finally ventured to open his eyes again he discovered he was in a stranger's house. Whoever had taken him in had laid him on a soft mattress before a great fireplace, probably in hopes that the extra heat and/or light would do him good.

Bennett lay still where he was deeply cocooned in two or three thick red blankets, his gaze enthralled by the crackling fire. It looked real. It even felt like it was giving off waves of heat like a real fireplace. Which was impossible, the agent's mind added critically. Wood-burning fireplaces have been outlawed for over a decade. Whoever had installed this addition had gone to a lot of trouble to make the fire seem genuine.

Bennett blinked then, his brow furrowing as his gaze traveled upward towards the ceiling. Whoever it was who owned this place certainly liked to have a rustic/antique feel to their home. It looked like an old style log cabin, complete with no electricity. In fact the only real light in the whole place was the flickering golden glow of the fireplace.

Hmm, Bennett thought to himself before letting the idea go. It really didn't matter to him what his rescuer's tastes were. He was just happy to be alive.

Bennett settled back again quite willing to let himself fall asleep again, but a movement caught his eyes before they had closed. He looked up curious to see what else the strange house had to offer. The NSA agent felt his jaw drop in shock. What his eyes found surprised him more then anything else in the world.

Rosalie Rowan sat dozing in a chair not five feet away from where Bennett lay. The chair was turned so the teen was straddling it, her arms and head resting upon the sturdy wooden back. One of her arms had fallen from where it had rested and now dangled downwards, swinging slightly, causing the motion Bennett had seen.

Why was Rowan here? Bennett searched his memory frantically for any kind of answer, but everything after the log fell on him was hazy and muddled with pain. There was one thing he knew for certain, though: wherever Rowan was, Zeta was sure to be close by.

Suddenly Bennett heard footsteps in one of the adjacent rooms. He felt his heart speed up at the sound. Those footsteps were getting closer.

Bennett lay back and closed his eyes, trying to act as if he was still asleep. Soon enough those footsteps were in the room. Through the darkness Bennett heard the person he thought was Zeta walk past him and stop somewhere in the vicinity of Rowan. There was then a rustle of cloth that confused the NSA agent. Zeta didn't wear clothes. With this in mind, Bennett risked a peek. Luckily the synthiod's focus was solely centered on Rowan so Bennett had a chance to watch them openly.

Zeta was standing next to his sleeping accomplice, shaking out a blanket in his arms. The synthoid then bent down and gently wrapped the cloth around the teenager's shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Rowan mumbled something unintelligible back and she wrapped her arms around Zeta's neck. Effortlessly the synthoid picked up the tiny human and moved her to a small bed in a corner that Bennett hadn't even noticed before. She curled on the soft mattress there and was soon deeply asleep again. Bennett watched as Zeta softly brushed a stray lock of hair from Rowan's face a small smile gracing his holographic features before turning away to leave the teenager to her dreams.

Bennett snapped his eyes shut again as he saw Zeta start to turn. He strained to hear past the pounding of his own heart as the synthoid footsteps approached his position again. They continued past until they were approximately at the chair again and then they stopped. Bennett heard a small scrape of wood on wood and he guessed Zeta had seated himself in the same chair Ro had occupied moments before. Then a sigh came followed by a quiet voice.

"Bennett, you have nothing to fear from me. You can stop pretending to be asleep."

TBC…

Hey people. Here's chapter 3. I'm actually having issues with my internet right now (AKA: it's not working) and am actually over at a friend's to get this chapter up. Special thanks to **Iglika** for being my first 'real' reviewer of this fanfic and **Aldebaran8423** for all the PM's she sent me! I am very grateful to both of you and I hope I answered your questions well enough. Thanks a bunch. I would still really appreciate some more feedback/reviews that would tell me whatcha all think. Please PLEASE take a second to write a little review. All feedback is precious and I would really appreciate it.

P.S. Chapter title: "I'm Still Here" sung by John Rzeznik of the Goo Goo Dolls


	4. Chapter 4: The Promise

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 4:** The Promise

"Wha? How did–" Bennett's eyes snapped open in surprise to see the synthoid watching him from the chair. Zeta mimicked Rowan's position almost exactly; the one exception being his head was raised instead of resting on his hands.

"Your heart and breathing rate changed from a normal sleeping pattern a while ago," Zeta answered anticipating Bennett's question. Then the robot's holographic brow crinkled in concern. "Please try to be a little quieter. Ro just fell asleep a few minute ago and I would hate for her to be woken up now."

Bennett eyed Zeta warily as the synthoid fell silent. It was now apparent to the NSA agent that the synthoid and his accomplice had been the one who saved him, but then the question his suspicious mind wanted to know was why? Why had they saved him? Were they keeping him for Brother's Day? or did they rescue him just because they could? What_ was_ their angle?

Bennett felt his pulse speed up a bit in fear at the thought of Brother's Day and what they would do to him if they got a hold of him. This situation could end up to be a severe case of out of the frying pan and into the fire, but then again; maybe, just maybe Zeta was acting on his own. Maybe that conscience module Dr. Selig was speaking of on Knossos had activated after all and Zeta was _not_ working for Brother's Day. Perhaps all Zeta truthfully wanted was his freedom…

Bennett carefully masked all the emotions running through him from his face. "Why did you save me?" he demanded in a cold, steely voice.

Zeta blinked and a look of confusion entered his eyes. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't I?"

Bennett let his head fall back to the mattress with a sigh. What the synthoid had said made a kind of sense, but it didn't answer Bennett's question. The agent tried to word his inquiry another way. "What do you plan to do with me?"

Zee shook his head gently in the face of the agent's old stubbornness. "Bennett there is no plan."

"You expect me to believe," Bennett began to say skeptically, lifting himself up to stand, but the moment he started to move his right leg the breath was choked from his lungs. Agony lanced up his side causing the agent to fall back to the mattress with a small whimper. A few tears fought their way past Bennett's clenched eyelids, his strict control shattered by the pain. The next thing Bennett knew Zeta had somehow materialized by his side and laid a gentle, but firm hand on the agent's chest just in case the man tried to rise again.

"You're injured. Lay still," the synthoid said urgently pulling the blankets once more around the Bennett's shoulders.

The episode left the agent gasping and shivering with the pain and he was glad for the extra warmth and comfort the blankets provided. It took a while for the hurt to subside but after a bit it lessened enough for him to think again.

"Wha?"

"Your leg is broken. The healing packs we have on you right now can only do so much. You need to stay still for a great while longer if you want your bones to heal right."

Broken bones. Great. Bennett heard a shuddering sigh escape him as he closed his eyes again and turned away a little. Damn, this situation was getting better and better by the minute. Not only was he weaponless, hurt, with 'the enemy,' and lost, he was also incapable of any sort of escape if it came to be necessary. Now that Bennett knew his full situation, he just felt weak and vulnerable. His injured right leg seemed to throb continuously almost as if it were constantly reminding him of what a mess he was in.

A slight rustle came from across the room catching Bennett's attention.

Rowan stirred a little, awoken by the noise Bennett must have made. Zeta froze when he heard the sound of her movement, trying to stay silent, but the blonde was already waking up.

"Mmmn Zee, what's going on?" Ro called dreamily from across the room still half asleep.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ro," the synthoid answered to her softly from beside Bennett. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay." Ro flopped over onto her other side, her back now to the fire, snuggled down into the blankets a little more and, within seconds, was sound asleep again.

The synthoid let out what sounded to Bennett like a sigh of relief.

"Why's she so exhausted?" the agent ventured to ask quietly, trying not to wake up the teen.

"She's has been watching over you for the past sixteen hours," Zeta said turning back to Bennett. "When we got you back here and had finished setting your leg, you where running a high fever. Ro sat with you the whole time, refusing to leave your side. It only broke an hour ago, to both our relief. We were really starting to worry that you weren't going to be waking up."

Bennett was speechless. He could not believe Rosalie had… well she had probably saved his life. It was then the NSA agent noticed the bowl of cool water that still sat by his bed and the cloth the teenager had most likely used to bring his fever down with. Bennett glanced up to stare past Zeta to the sleeping form of Rosalie Rowan. He just couldn't believe it. After all the times they had butted heads… she had saved him.

Bennett felt an extreme feeling of foolishness and even shame come over him. His mind searched for something, anything to say. He sank back a little deeper into the mattress, focusing on the feel of the blankets against his skin. Wait, blankets against his skin? Bennett's eyes widened as he turned beet red and pulled the blankets even tighter about him.

Zee watched quietly, puzzled as to why the agent seemed so meek and embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I'm naked, aren't I?" Bennett finally asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Zeta confirmed. "The state of your clothing and injuries called for the garments you were wearing to be removed."

"Please tell me Rosalie didn't undress me."

"No, I did. Ro insisted though I still do not fully understand why," the synthoid answered and looked at Bennett as if asking for an answer.

"Just…" Bennett scrambled for a proper explanation. "It would not have been appropriate," he finally said a little lamely.

"Oh so it's socially inappropriate for members of different genders to undress one another?"

"Most of the time, yes." Bennett silently prayed Zeta wouldn't ask which situations it would be appropriate for a member of a different gender to undress another. He really didn't want to explain the birds and the bees to the robot.

"Even when a situation of life or death comes up?"

Bennett paused then, trying to figure out how he wanted to word his answer. "Well no Zeta, but since there was someone else around… Ro passed the job onto you. Anyway," Bennett said in a hurry to change the subject before the curious synthoid could continue. The senior agent had not realized before how inquisitive Zeta could be about subjects he seemingly didn't understand. "What time is it?"

"Three twenty-four in the morning," Zeta answered not missing a beat. Then his holographic blue eyes widened. "Oh I'm sorry. You must be tired, with you being hurt and it being so early. Here give me a second."

The fugitive synthoid got up and disappeared into one of the rooms adjacent to the one Bennett lay in for a moment, but was back soon holding a glass of water and something closed within his right hand.

"Here, take this," Zeta said holding out the water and some sort of small blue pill. It's a pain med," the synthoid clarified when Bennett made no move to take the drug instead eyeing it warily. "It will also help you sleep. Your body needs rest if you wish to recover."

Bennett's face hardened as his old suspicion returned. "How do I know it is what you say it is?" he asked harshly his distrust seeping into his voice.

"I can give you the canister it came in to read if you want," Zeta said uncertainly, not really knowing what to make of Bennett's sudden change.

Suddenly Bennett felt like a real ass as he looked into those worried holographic eyes above him. If Zeta had helped him out this far why should the synthoid stop now? Plus there was really nothing he could do except trust Zeta for now. "No, I'll take it," Bennett relented quietly.

Zee helped raise Bennett up on his elbows so he wouldn't choke on the water and watched as he downed the small pill that would make him fall asleep. There was nothing else the synthoid could really think of to do for the agent.

As Bennett lay back and began to drift into a deep healing sleep, Zee pulled the blankets tightly around the agent again. Bennett's condition was still pretty unstable and the last thing they needed was for another fever to set in just because the man got a small chill.

"I promise no harm will come to you here," Zee whispered quietly to the injured man before leaving him to his sleep. For some reason those words seemed to reassure Bennett completely and he quickly sank into a peaceful slumber

TBC…

Yay! Internet works again!!! School's already really busy (the first day I already had homework…), but hey homework can wait a bit… I wanted to write! Would really like some more reviews if possible and thanks for reading…

Right now sweet, darling **Iglika** you are my only reviewer for this story and I just want to take a moment to thank you so very much. Words fall short of my true appreciation but hopefully they will do. I look forward to seeing what you think of this new chapter – Keajo

P.S. Chapter title: "The Promise" sung by "Girls Aloud"


	5. Chapter 5: Sunrise

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 5:** Sunrise

The next time Bennett woke a tight almost painful feeling had set into his gut. The NSA agent started to curl his body instinctively around the pain, but a sharp twinge in his right leg reminded him of his injury and he lay still. A shuttering breath escaped his lips unwantingly, and a moment later Bennett felt someone at his side.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty. I was starting to think you'd never wake up."

Bennett opened his eyes to look toward the voice. "Rowan." The teenager was sitting beside him in the now brightly lit room. It was obviously to the agent as he looked around that the night had turned into day as he had slept. A cool almost blue light was currently streaming into the room where he lay through its two windows, but it was also dim outside. Like the sunshine was being blocked by something. Maybe a storm or snow Bennett thought before another pang in his gut brought his mind back to a more urgent need.

"Rowan, go get Zeta."

"Well," the teenager said, sitting back on her haunches a bit ticked off by Bennett's words. "That's a fine way to thank somebody who spent most of a day and night saving your ass."

"Rosalie, please." That one phrase changed the teenager's attention immediately. Bennett wasn't one to beg easily and if he was something was up.

"Bennett are you okay? Are you in pain?" she asked worriedly hovering over the injured man.

"Just… Zeta, please."

The girl nodded. "Be back in a minute," she muttered before disappearing into another room.

Ro was back within seconds, Zee following right behind her. "Bennett's what's wrong?" The synthoid immediately asked dropping to his knees beside the agent. "What can I do? How can I help? Please tell me."

Damn this is embarrassing, Bennett thought looking into the two pairs of worried eyes above him, but when nature calls you have to answer. "I – I need to use the facilities." Bennett looked away from the two watching him and a faint blush rose in his cheeks as he said the words.

Zee just looked at Ro totally confused.

"He has to pee."

Bennett gave the blonde a long suffering look

"What? I'm right, aren't I?"

The agent nodded a bit meekly, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red.

Zeta blinked. "Why didn't he just say that?" the synthoid started to ask, but was cut off by the feel of Bennett's hand weakly griping his arm.

"Please Zeta later…"

Zee heard the desperation floating beneath Bennet's words and focused himself at the task at hand. "Um… Let me see…" The synthoid took a moment to survey the situation before deciding on a plan of action. He bent down and scooped the agent, blankets and all up in his arms.

Bennett found himself crying out in surprise as he was swept off the floor by the synthoid. Zeta stopped his motion at the agent's voice. "Did I hurt you?" he asked anxiously looking down at the man now in his arms.

"No, no I'm fine." Bennett answered with a shake of his head. In fact he didn't feel any real pain at all except for that which lay within his bladder. The synthoid was actually being extremely gentle, taking care not to damage the agent's leg anymore.

Bennett leaned into Zeta as the synthoid started off towards what had to be the bathroom. A warm, tingling feeling entered the agent's body as he rested against the synthoid's chest plates. Bennett hadn't noticed before, but it was now apparent to him that Zeta was running his heating units to help warm the cabin. Obviously the fire in the front room wasn't quite efficient enough to heat the cabin thoroughly…

---

Ro sat and watched Zee take Bennett away for a minute before getting up and entering the kitchen to prepare some food and drink for herself and hopefully Bennett if he could stand to eat anything when he got back.

He had looked so fragile in Zee's arms; Ro found herself thinking worryingly as she sliced an apple. Dammit, stop thinking! The teenager yelled silently to herself, leaning on the counter. He'll be fine. It's freaking Bennett for crying out loud! Nothing could stop him from chasing us for long. Nothing.

Ro sighed. She had to admit to herself she had found the sight of Bennett so helpless disturbing. It was just not right. He had never had a weakness before. He had always been like some unmovable force that chased them no matter what. Now he couldn't even stand on his own. Oh god. What if Zee had never found him? Bennett would be – dammit just stop thinking!

Ro busied herself with cutting the apple, trying her hardest to keep her mind blank. Just don't think about it. He will be fine. He _is_ fine. Ro turned her thoughts away from Bennett, but misgivings continued to swirl in the back of her mind, haunting her subconscious. That had been close. Way to close.

---

"Hey there," Ro said entering the main room again to see Bennett once more resting before the fire. The agent was now swathed in new deep blue blankets, obviously Zee's handiwork. The old covers had become crusty and sweat soaked from the agents long feverish night just hours before, and Zee had probably seen this and insisted on the change. Ro felt herself smile at the thoughtfulness of her synthoid friend. Zee was really one of the nicest and most caring people she had ever known.

Bennett opened his eyes to look at the teenager as she came to kneel by him. Ro couldn't help, but notice how drained the agent looked now and she felt her heart sink a bit. "How are you feeling?" she asked him softly as she set the tray of food she had been carrying down on the floor beside her.

"Tired," the man sighed, his eyes drifting closed again.

"Hey wait a minute," Ro called shaking Bennett gently. "Let's see if we can get some food into you first."

"Mmmnh," Bennett groaned and shifted away from the teenager, but Ro wasn't going to be ignored. Not when it came to Bennett's health and him getting better.

"Common just drink this," she said lifting a glass in her hand.

The NSA agent huffed, opened his eyes yet again to glower at Ro in mild annoyance.

Ro felt a smile start creeping across her face at the look Bennett gave her. She tried to stop it, but it had a will of its own and continued to spread. There was the old Bennett, she thought a little amused before speaking to him again.

"Please, Bennett. It's just nutrient broth. It will help your body heal."

The agent relented. He knew the girl wasn't going to give up and also that she was right. His body needed nourishment if he wanted to get better.

With Ro's help Bennett managed to down the whole concoction without a problem. He felt the warmth spread through his body like warm fingers caressing his very soul, rejuvenating and bringing life back into his body. Bennett lay back again with a content sigh glad the teenager had insisted on him drinking the broth.

Ro smiled again as she saw a more little color come back into the man's face. He looked much better now and the teenager felt sure her worries before were unfounded. Bennett would recover fully without a problem. He would be fine.

Ro then took one of the water bottles she had brought with her and lifted it up so Bennett could see it from where he lay. "I'm going to leave this here beside you, okay… just in case." She got to her feet then to leave the agent in peace.

"Wait Ro," Bennett called making the blonde turn back to him again.

"Hum?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Bennett had never called her Ro before.

"Ro why did you save me?"

The teenager's eyes softened immediately at Bennett's question. "Oh, Bennett," she said kneeling by him again, an almost sad look filling her eyes now, making Bennett look away, shamed that he was the cause of her such sorrow.

"What did you expect us to do?" Ro asked gently brushing a lock of the agent's messy hair out of his face. Her touch causing his tired brown eyes to look back at her. "Leave you to the wolves? We may be fugitives, even criminals in your eyes, but that does not mean we're going to leave you to freeze to death just because you seem to think that's what we'd do."

Ro opened her mouth to say something more, but right at that second, almost as if on cue, an animal started to scratch at the door outside.

Ro's eyes widened and her head whipped towards the sound. Her mind immediately thought was, wolf?!

A whine sounded from outside the door, then a low growl and more fervent scratching.

Ro looked back at Bennett who had raised himself up on his elbows and was staring in the direction of the door. By the look on his face the blonde could tell he was thinking the same thing as her.

Ro's eyes where once more drawn back to the door where the scratching sounds continued. "Okay that's just creepy."

TBC…

Hey everyone. Okay I know I started this chapter in what people may call a 'weird way,' but since this is not a TV cartoon (in medium at least) where tons of stuff can be considered to go on between episodes/scenes I just felt it necessary. Plainly speaking: bathroom breaks are a must for humans, and, believe it or not, Bennett is human. Anyway... I hope you are enjoying this so far and am really excited for the next chapter where I will be adding a new 'character' I hope you will all like. Please review and I'll see ya later.

Note for all readers: I have officially changed my incorrect spelling of Ro's full name back to Rosalie. If anyone finds a 'Rosaline' that escaped me in the text please tell me and I will change it as soon as I can.

**Aldebaran8423**: I'm happy you liked my last chapter so much. It was a joy to write. Truthfully this whole fanfiction is really fun for me right now. True, I don't have quite as many reviewers and readers as some of my fanfics in other genres, but I am really liking how this one is developing. I actually feel a little guilty putting up this chapter because I've kinda been ignoring/having writers block issues with some of my other fics, but oh well. Hope you like this chapter and hope to see/hear from you again soon.

**Iglika:** My pleasure at your review was immense as usual. Thank you so much for everything you do. I hope you like this chapter and I await hearing from you next with anticipation.

P.S. Chapter title: "Sunrise" sung by Norah Jones


	6. Chapter 6: Smile

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 6:** Smile

"Zee!?" Ro called for the synthoid, as she and Bennett continued to stare at the door. The scratching wasn't stopping. If anything it was growing more urgent and was now accompanied by an almost constant canine whine. Whatever was out there wanted in and it wanted in now.

Zee poked his head into the room at Ro's voice. "What's wrong?"

The teenager just pointed at the door. The scratching had stopped suddenly and now only a piteous whining could be heard.

Zee went over to the door and, picking up on Ro's unease, cautiously opened it to look outside.

A cold blast of wind blew past Zee through opened door making Bennett shiver a bit involuntarily. A small swirl of snow came with the cool air and scattered itself on the floor. Snow? The agent thought glancing at the frozen flakes that soon melted on the warm floor, I don't remember there being snow before…

It was snowing lightly as Zee looked around the outside of the cabin. It must have been snowing for a while since the last time any of the group had been outside because Zee noticed a thick carpet, at least four inches, of the white stuff was now covering the forest floor. At first the synthoid couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in the dim morning light. He opened the door a little further trying to listen for the animal that had been at the door. A small whine sounded from around the synthoid feet and he looked down towards it, and blinked in surprise.

"Um, Ro? Could you come look at this?"

"Okay…" the blonde answered a little unsureidly rising to go to Zee. The closer she got to the door the colder it became. Ro was shivering and rubbing her arms fiercely trying to keep warm by the time she had reached Zee's side. Her brow crinkled in concern as she looking out and caught sight of what lay at their doorstep.

The shaggy frame of a large white dog lay in the snow before the cabin looking miserable. His sad black eyes looked up at Ro when she appeared and he raised his head and whined to the girl.

"Oh you poor baby" Ro cooed softly crouching in the doorway and reaching out carefully not really sure whether the dog was domestic or not.

The dog just lay there quietly never making one threatening motion as the blonde lay her hand on his head and gently rubbed his soft triangular ear. After a moment of Ro's soft caresses the dog raised his long snout to lick Ro's fingers making the teenager giggle.

"Ro, should we invite him in?" Zee's voice startled the blonde, making her glance up to her synthoid friend.

"I don't see why not," she answered Zee before backing up from the door to make room for the dog. "Common baby," she called clapping her hand.

The dog cocked his head one to the side for a second before scrambling up and into the warmth of room. Zee shut the door behind the dog cutting off the cool winter air and watched as the dog shook the snow out of his fur and started to sniff around the place, curious of his new surroundings.

"That our wolf?" The question came from Bennett who had settled back again, but was watching the dog with something very much like a smile warming his eyes.

"Yup," Ro answered sitting again by Bennett to watch the dog prance around with a smile of her own spread across her face. He was really the biggest dog the teenager had ever seen, easily three feet long from his shoulders to his haunches. He was lean and muscular in built, almost like a hunting dog, but looked like no dog breed Ro had ever seen. His large rugged frame was snow white in color, the only exception being his black nose and dark teddy bear eyes that seemed to shine with good humor. His fur was thick like a husky's, but not too long except for a shaggy ruff around his neck that was somehow longer making it almost seem like he had a mane. His curious body was tipped with a full, fluffy tail that swayed in happiness as he walked around.

Zee was still standing by the door and, at the moment, was being sniffed by the very confused dog. It was like the dog was thinking, okay looks human, doesn't smell human. What the hecks going on?! He had backed away a little and was now just looking at the synthoid his head tilted and his ears perked up in bewilderment. Zee was looking at the dog in almost the same way, his head cocked a bit to the side not really sure what to make of this new animal.

"Come here boy," Ro laughed calling the dog's attention to her. He wagged his tail and trotted over with a big doggy grin on his face for the teen to run her fingers through his thick hair. Not even five minutes had passed since their introduction and already the teenager was in love with the big, overgrown pup.

"You are some mutt, you know that?" Ro said cradling the dogs face in her hands. The blonde then heard a chuckle from behind her, startling her. The dog, still curious, peeked around Ro to see Bennett. The agent reached out a hand with a smile and the dog willingly leaned forward for a scratch.

"Jeez," Ro breathed staring at Bennett in shock. "I never thought _I'd_ ever see you smile."

"So I like dogs," the agent said a little defensively surprised he had let down his guard so easily. "So sue me."

"Unhuh," the blonde said still trying to take in the fact that Bennett _could_ smile. She just never thought of it before.

"So what are we going to call you big guy?" the teenager asked turning back to the dog and running her hand over his back. It was then she noticed he held his left front paws raised up off the floor as if it hurt him.

"Hey what's this?" Ro asked, gently catching the paw up into her hand. The dog reacted immediately laying his ears back and whimpering at the blonde, but since he didn't growl or show any teeth Ro continued looking at his foot.

"Hey Zee, could you go get me a first aid kit?" she asked the synthoid noticing a little dried blood in the cracks between the dogs pads.

"Oh Sure," Zee nodded and went to find the supplies.

"What is it Rowan?" Bennett raised himself up a little trying to see what the teenager was doing a worried look plastered on his face at the dogs actions.

"I don't really know," Ro answered trying to spread the dog's pads apart without hurting him. "I think he may have something stuck in his foot."

At that moment Zee returned with the med kit placing it next to the blonde.

Ro nodded her thanks her attention still on the dog. "Okay lay down boy," she called patting the floor.

The dog just looked at her and snuffed with a shake of his head.

"He's more stubborn then you Bennett," Ro muttered patting the floor again. "Common boy, I just want to help you."

The dog relented, but a little warily and with a small whine as if pleading with Ro to be gentle.

"It's okay, I'll be done in a second," she whispered softly to the dog rubbing his side reassured before turning her attention to his paw.

It took a few moments, but Ro finally was able to locate and remove a long, thin, jagged shard of ice from the dog's foot. He yipped in pain and his feet scrabbled against the floor trying to get away, but Zee held him still, petting the dog's side as Ro had trying to calm him. Bennett was also there up on his elbows, stroking the dogs head and neck and whispering softly to him trying to take his attention away from the hurt.

Soon enough, though, Ro had removed the shard and had completely bandaged the dog's foot with supplies from the first aid kit. Released the animal wagged his tail a bit as he found himself no longer in pain. He took a minute to lick all those involved, even Zee who he had obviously decided was all right even though he didn't _smell_ right, before looking down to sniff him newly bandaged foot.

"Don't even think of chewing on that bandage," Ro said looking at the dog suspiciously as she put away the excess medical supplies back into the first aid kit.

The dog huffed and seemed to roll his eyes at the teen before settling his head on his paws.

"Oh well don't we just have an attitude," the blonde said in false annoyance.

The dog raised his head with an apologetic whine and licked at Ro's fingers again.

"Okay, okay I forgive you," Ro giggled burying her hands in the dog's soft neck ruff and leaning her head into his so her cheek brushed his fur. "You are just too much, you know that?"

"Well Bennett, looks like you have a fellow injured now," the teenager said looking up to see that the agent's face had unconsciously softened into a smile again as he watch her and the dog. He should smile more often, Ro found herself thinking. It looks good on him.

TBC…

Yay, doggie! I love dogs (as if you can't tell from this… hehe). Really, I love just about any warm fuzzy animal… except mice… mice and me are having issues currently. Sorry mice lovers but it's just the truth. Anyway… I hope everyone is enjoying this. I know I am. I would like to ask is anyone has some more 'doggie adjectives/words' that they wouldn't mind sending me I would really appreciate it. It's kinda hard not to become too repetitive with descriptions and doggie doings like bark, snuff, whimper… there just only so many words that are dog related… I find it a little amusing how much different this Zeta fanfic is when compared to my other one… it like the difference between night and day except in the fanfiction's case it's the difference between pretty fun (this one) and damned depressing (that one), but I will promise a good ending for the other one. The only problem is ever since 'Only Human' was created, I haven't been writing much in the other one, because, frankly, it is depressing. Oh well… more for you guys, right. Anyway, I think I have rambled enough for one day. I hope you are enjoying this and please review.

**Iglika: **Thank a bunch for the review. I'so ham ppy you are liking this fanfic so much. I am really trying my best to keep it interesting, realistic and maybe just a bit fun now and then. I'm excited to see what you will think of the new furry friend I have added and hope desperately that you will enjoy him as much as I enjoy writing him. Can't wait to hear from you again - Keajo

P.S. Chapter title: "Smile" sung by Uncle Kracker


	7. Chapter 7: Wild, Wild West

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 7:** Wild, Wild West

"Ro I'm going to go find the NSA."

"Zee that's dangerous." The teenager and synthoid stood whispering by the door, the blonde urgently trying to talk Zee out of his plan. "You know what they will do to you if they catch you!"

"But Ro," the synthoid insisted. "They will be able to care for Bennett better then we can with our current supplies. The snow outside hasn't let up. If it continues this way we may get trapped out here and it would be better for Bennett if we could get him transported to a real hospital before that happens. We can't do that without the NSA."

The teenager bit her lip and looked towards the injured agent lying before the fire. He rested there watching the fire while absentmindedly petting the dog who lay with his head resting companionably on the agent's chest. Somehow the animal had sensed Bennett's pain or injury or something because he had stayed very close to the man ever since the dog's little operation.

Ro looked back at Zee. "Fine, but be careful. I want you back tinman, got it?"

Zee smiled gently at her and nodded. "I'm just going to go locate them," he said reassuringly. "That's all. I'll be back in a bit. Make sure to keep warm. I don't know how much heat this place will retain once I'm gone."

" 'Kay," the teenager said quietly watching the synthoid disappear through the door and into the snow.

"Where'd Zeta go?" Bennett asked curious turning to the blonde when she returned to the main room after gathering together all the blankets she could find.

"He went to find your team," the blonde grumbled plopping down to lean back against Bennett's makeshift bed with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders not looking at the man.

"Oh," was about all Bennett could think to say to that.

---

"I'm not going to wait anymore!"

"West," Rush sighed exasperatedly burying her face in her hands. How many times had they been over this, now? The women looked up from where she sat at her consul in the NSA van to see the redhead pace past her chair again. "Bennett told us to wait _here_."

"I don't care," the young man rounded on his partner. "It's been more then a day! He should have checked in by now."

"It's Bennett. He'll be fine. He went out fully suited with thermal units and emergency survival gear." Rush said tiredly rubbing sleep from her. It had been a long night. West just wouldn't shut up and now that the day had come he was even more aggravating then before.

"Thermal units have been known to fail," West said with an unusually serious tone of voice. "Besides we should never have let him go alone. It's against regulations."

Since when has that ever mattered to you, Rush grumbled to herself. It was no wonder Bennett needed a little alone time, especially with a person like West on the team who never seemed to be able to shut up. Being stuck in a hover van in the middle of nowhere with West was enough to make anyone go stir crazy… including me. Besides we are never going to find Zeta out here. Anyone could figure that out, even West… Whoever thought a synthoid would hide in a deadzone was crazy, but since we didn't have any other leads, here we are… in the middle of nowhere… with West... Could life get anymore pathetic? Never mind. Better not answer that.

Rush sighed again and looked up to see West staring at her with that extremely serious look still plastered across his face. She groaned silently at her so called partner. After this she was going to need a really, really long vacation. That or a transfer…

"West–" Rush tired to reason once more with the young agent, but he cut her off.

"I'm going you can't stop me." And with that the young redhead slammed his locker open and started pulling on his artic gear.

"Fine." Rush finally gave in. "Fine. I'll come with you, but if we get in trouble for this it's all your fault," she snapped jabbing a pen in West's direction. "I'm not going to take the fall simply because you can't follow orders."

"Hey, hold up you two." Jones, another of the NSA agents, called from the weather consul. "A storms brewing out there. The clouds have already dropped eight inches of snow and their not stopping there. In two hours it looks like the winds going to pick up into a blizzard. The conditions could get deadly if your not back here before then."

Rush looked at West at the news pleading silently with the gods that the redhead would see sense.

He didn't.

"All the more reason to find Bennett," West said to before going back to piling on clothes.

Rush sighed. Why did she have to get such a – a _rookie_ for a partner? she grumbled to herself before getting up to get ready for the artic weather that lay outside.

West seemed to realize something as he was shrugging into his coat. "Hey, Jones? You said eight inches right?"

"Yup, that's right."

"Rush," the redhead started to ask turning to his very unwilling partner. "Do you know how to ski?..."

Five minutes later both NSA agents were fully suited up and ready to go. "West I still say this is a stupid idea," Rush said shrugging on her backpack of emergency supplies and grabbing a pair of skis.

"I don't care," he answered bluntly pulling on a pair of goggled. "Now come on. We have a lot of ground to cover and a short amount of time to do it in.

TBC…

Dear readers, I know there are more of you out there that I have yet to hear from. I really would appreciate a review or two from you guys. You have no idea how important feedback and reviews are when it comes to keeping a story going. It is really you who keep us authors going and motivated, always waiting and wondering what the next response will be. Please, please review. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Now I've added West, Rush and the rest of the NSA team into the picture, things should get interesting, no?

**Iglika**: Thanks for your support as always and I am really excited that you seem to be liking this story so much! Thanks a bunch!

P.S. Chapter title is actually from a movie this time, of the same title…


	8. Chapter 8: People are Crazy

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 8:** People are Crazy

The cold wind buffered Rush's face, cutting through her clothing as if it wasn't even there. Rush shivered as her thermal units tried to keep up with the freezing air. She had almost forgotten what real cold felt like. The team had been spending so much time chasing Zeta around the tropics, the fact that winter had come to the land had barely crossed her mind.

Rush's eyes scanned the white forested landscape as she and West skied onward, searching for any sign of their boss, but the various displays that flashed across her goggle's screen were not showing anything of promise.

Rush glanced ahead to see her partner skiing a mere five feet in front of her and a sudden realization came over her. The weirdest thing about the whole situation was that West, for once, looked like he actually knew what he was doing! The ease at which the young agent skied was remarkable –almost as if he had been doing the sport all his life. An almost lazy and unconscious grace could be seen his actions as he moved along the search pattern, his mind intent on his goal: to find Bennett. Rush made a mental note to ask West about this new discovery later and went back to scanning the area. They needed to find Bennett and they needed to do it fast.

A half an hour came and went and still the two hadn't found anything. The wind was starting to become increasingly violent as time passed, blowing gusts of snow this way and that, obscuring Rush's vision.

Suddenly West skidded to a stop in front of Rush, dropped his ski poles, drew his gun and fired a singled shot ahead of him.

"West, are you crazy?!?" Rush yelled through the wind coming to a stop beside him.

"I saw Zeta." The redhead's eyes didn't even flicker to his partner as he said the words; instead they stayed focused on the trees ahead, scanning for another sign of the robot he was so sure he had seen moment before.

Rush couldn't believe what West had said. That was impossible! Why in the world would Zeta be out here? "You are crazy," she finally concluded. "We're going back right now."

"No, look! There he is!"

Rush looked towards where her partner pointed, fully expecting to see nothing, but then her eyes widened in shock. There, over to the left… a flash of purple and black through the trees…

Rush stood there staring at the space where the synthoid had been moments before. She just couldn't believe it. West was actually right!

Rush would have probably would have stood there, frozen in surprise, if West hadn't yelled at her, "common, let's go!" And the two were off, racing across the snow as fast as they could after the synthoid…

TBC…

Oooo, what will happen next? What indeed… Hey all. Hope you like and please review.

Iglika: I think we all love Zee because he's just that way: so wonderfully caring and considerate and even innocent… he's just _so_ cute! I also must say I really like dogs and I am happy that I was able to incorporate one into this story. Plus they are also kinda like Zee when you like about it: so lovable and so unbearable cute! Hehe… I'm really happy you think my Rush/West were good… I've never really tried to write much on them so it's been a bit of a challenge… Lastly thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear from you soon.

P.S. Chapter title: "People are Crazy" sung by Billie Currington


	9. Chapter 9: Snow

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 9:** Snow

"West, we need to turn back, now! West, answer me! West!" Rush's voice crackled desperately over the comm channel. The blizzard was fully upon the two NSA agents now, the driving snow and winds virtually blinding Rush. Luckily, while getting messages back to the van was impossible at their current location, the person to person comm links were still working just fine, at least at a close range of say five meters tops. Truthfully, the comms had ended up being the only way the two partners had been able to keep in contact for the last ten minute or so. The storm was now way too strong for non-technologically assisted speaking anymore.

"Just a bit further," West's voice crackled back to her, sounding right in her ear as if the young agent was right next to her. "I know Zeta's here somewhere. Just give me a moment."

"We don't have a moment. We need to go now!" Rush felt exasperated. The storm that Jones had warned them about was obviously on them now in full force, and her stupid partner was being a stubborn idiot as usual, and this time it might get them killed. The cold wind sliced through her like a knife, the freezing air searing her lungs with every breath. The snow it carried and blew up from the ground blinded her completely along with what fell from the sky. She couldn't see a foot in front of her. Heck the only reason she knew West was near at all was her goggles were picking up his heat signature a few yards away.

"West face it: we lost Zeta in the storm. Now if we don't get to shelter soon we're going to loose a whole lot more." Our lives, her mind added silently, but West, being his good old infuriating self, wouldn't listen. He just continued on…

She was shivering uncontrollably now even though her thermals on high. She felt her heart sink with the realization. There was no way Bennett could survive out here alone. Not in this… Not without help. West had been right in the first place. They should have gone out earlier, but now there was nothing they could do. And they needed to turn back.

"West," she pleaded, trying to talk some sense into him. "We'll die if we stay out here any longer."

Rush heard West sigh over his comm link and somehow felt more then saw him turn around to face her. "Rush I know… despite what you may think, I'm not a total idiot. But it's too late to turn back. We wouldn't make it to the van and besides, do you even know which way is back? I lost track almost the minute it dropped out of sight… All there is right now is snow."

Rush blinked. Whoa that was unexpected. She knew the situation was dire, but… whoa. West seemed _too_ serious, especially for him, and, god forbid, almost smart. What the heck had gotten into him today? But he still hadn't thought things through. Not really. "West what are you talking about? We're not lost. We can just use our nav systems to direct us back to–"

"The navs can't connect with the van out here. We're in a dead zone remember? We're on our own…"

Rush was struck dumb. With all that had happened, the chase, she had forgotten about being in a dead zone. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. But that wasn't what really got to her. The fact that she had forgotten and West had not… That was a little scary. Was she starting to slip? Dammit get it together girl, she thought furiously to herself. You're a agent. A freaking NSA agent! This is not the time to get panicky. Rush closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and let it out slowly… When she opened her eyes again she was back in control. She only hoped West hadn't noticed her little slip, but luckily his mind seemed to be on other things…

Rush studied her silent partner thoughtfully. Maybe it wasn't so much that she was slipping but that he was getting better. Interesting thought that… "So," she finally ventured to ask. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"Well," West said starting off through the snow at a slower pace with Rush coming in to ski beside him. "If I had been smart, I would have checked the compass directions when we were leaving the van, but I didn't. I don't suppose…"

Rush shook her head. "No."

"Yah I thought not… It's kinda low tech. Really I can't remember the least time I used a compass."

"Anyway," the redhead said quickly realizing he had been rambling on about nothing important. "Our only real chance is to fine where Zeta is hiding."

Rush's eyes lit up behind her goggles as she realized West's train of thought. "Because wherever Zeta is Ro is too, right? And she's human, so she'll need shelter just like anyone else."

"Right."

Rush could almost hear the smile in his voice and even considering their situation, she couldn't blame him. For the first time she could remember, ever, they were on the same page. Suddenly, though, the moment was gone as the companionable silence that had formed between the two partners was broken as West voiced something that Rush had to admit had been on her mind as well.

"Maybe… maybe they found Bennett?"

Rush looked blankly ahead at the innocent enough question. "Yah… maybe," she whispered as an answer. There was no question about who 'they' were, but the likelihood of Zeta or Rowan finding and then helping Bennett was slim to say the least. Then again, Zeta was a dangerous, fugitive synthoid. There was the possibility that he was the reason Bennett never came back… Rush mentally shivered at the thought. While a whole hell of a lot more pessimistic then West's idea, it was also a whole hell of a lot more probable. Still she didn't mention it. Maybe she would later, if they survived, but right now, they really didn't need any more dreary thoughts to add to their situation.

"Come on," West said quietly. "At the very least we need to keep moving. It will help us keep warm for a little while."

After that the two skied together in silence, dodging trees and brush when necessary, pressing on through the snow storm. This left each of the NSA agents to their own thoughts. Rush's thoughts just happened to be on Zeta...

It had been a strange chase before, she reflected. Almost as if Zeta had wanted them to follow him, but once the storm had picked up, they had lost him in the swirl of white. What's more he did not give off a heat signature, or more accurately he could shield what little heat signature he might have so it wouldn't show up on a thermal scan. Therefore, if she wanted to get technical, the synthoid could have been right beside her and she would have never noticed…

Suddenly one of Rush's skis caught on something lost to her sight in the blinding show and it skidded out from under her. A small, muffled cry escaped her as she overbalanced and lost control. She almost fell but suddenly there were hands upon her arms, supporting her, lifting her back to her feet. "Thanks West," she started to say just a little grudgingly, but the words were cut off before she could finish. Her eyes widened in surprise and she froze, speechless, her mouth gaping under the layers of protective covering.

It wasn't West who had helped her. It was Zeta. Right in front of her. Holding her… And she was too stunned to even call out for help let alone go for her gun.

The synthoid's human face watched the NSA agent quietly from where he stood inches away from her, seemingly untouched by the storm. Snowflakes caressed his features and for a moment her eyes were caught within the depth of his deep blue ones.

The connection between the two, one human and one not quite, only lasted for a second, though for all Rush knew it could have been longer. Then Zeta gave her a slight nod and a hint of a smile before letting her go and disappearing back into the white flurries of the storm.

For a few seconds longer Rush just stared in the direction Zeta had disappeared. Had he been there all the time?! Watching then from within the storm? Then her mouth snapped shut and she somehow got her voice back.

"West. WEST! THERE! He was right there. He went that way."

"Jesus Chir–" she heard a muffled cussing from the other end of her comm link. "Rush there's not need to yell. The comms working just fine. Now what were you saying. I couldn't hear because of sudden static deafness. Speaking of that where are you? I know you're here–"

"Zeta, he was right there." She cut him off abruptly and pointed in the direction the synthoid had vanished before realizing West couldn't see her any better then she could see him. She checked her goggles compass implant. "Zeta moving north by north west."

"Wha?... ZETA! Why didn't you– Wait never mind… North by north west. That's… that way."

Rush could just imagine her partner figuring out the direction and aligning himself correctly with it… at least she hoped he was doing it correctly.

"Okay what's your position?" West voice sounded through the comm link again.

"Somewhere in this whiteout," she answered just a bit exasperated at the question.

"Oh right…" West answered just a bit uncertainly. "Well," he added in a bit of a more upbeat tone. "We have to be close together or else the comms wouldn't be working."

"Yah. Now lets get moving before we loose our only way out of this."

"Okay but open comms. If it sounds like the signal starts fizzing out, stop moving. We don't want to lose each other in this storm."

"Roger." Rush shook her head a little as she started off into the storm again towards the direction Zeta had disappeared. Since when was West logical. Rush smiled to herself. Maybe the boy was finally growing up… At least that was what she thought until West almost crashed into her a few seconds later.

"Whoa!" The redhead's quick grab of a handy tree was all that kept the two partners from ending up in a twisted heap on the ground.

"Oh um hi…" He waved to her and Rush could practically feel the sheepish grin he had under his face mask. "Nice to see you. Guess it's been a little longer since I've used a compass then I thought. Must have been going west by north west… I think…"

Rush sighed as she watched her young partner untangle his skis and got then pointed in the right direction. "Come on," she murmured maybe just a little tiredly over her shoulder. "Follow me... And hurry. I doubt Zeta's going to wait for us to catch up." Or, her mind added silently, maybe he would…

A few minutes passed as Rush and West skied as fast as they possibly could in the bad conditions and still keep an eye out or two for the elusive Zeta, but they never saw even a hint of the synthoid again. Luckily the storm had seemed to have let up a bit while they were skiing, maybe, and that was good. Plus Rush did feel a little warmer, or if one wished to be more accurate a little less frozen, probably from the effort she had to put into skiing, which was also good. But the fact there was no sign of Zeta and ultimately shelter did not bode well. And the stormy grey that was the dominate color of the day was starting to get noticeably darker. Night was falling and _that _was quite possibly the worse news yet. It got colder at night...

Suddenly West's voice broke through the silence. "Rush? Rush did you see that?!"

"See what?" Rush slid to a stop and looked back at her partner to see that he had too stopped and was staring out into the distance to his left.

West continued to stare for a bit without answering her before lowering his head and sliding slowly towards her to stop at her side. "Never mind," he murmured. "I must have imagined it."

"No tell me," she insisted. "Whatever it is, as long as it's not snow or trees, it might be worth looking into."

"I–I know it's silly, but I thought I saw a light over there. Probably just a reflection of the sunl… sunlight… Please tell me you saw that too."

"Yah," Rush breathed. The light, whatever it was, flashed again in the distance to their left.

"Not sunlight right?"

"When's the last time we saw sunlight?"

"Um… yesterday?"

"That was rhetorical."

"Oh."

The light flashed yet again and somehow snapped Rush out of her dazed state. "Come on we're not doing any good just standing here. Let's get a move on it."

Soon enough, to the agents' utter joy, a cabin materialized from the grayness of the snowstorm. Rush felt her heart skip a beat. This was it. They were saved. There were a few things worrying her, though. First of all, was the little problem of who was occupying the cabin currently. It was obvious someone was home simply by the light that lit the windows and the odds were that that 'someone' was not exactly a friendly, but that could be dealt with. Then there was the way she and West had found the cabin. Suffice it to say the circumstances had been a bit too coincidental for her liking. And there was the fact that she could have sworn that the initial light that had lead then to the cabin had been a blue-white not the warm yellow that was emanating from the cabin's windows. Rush sighed. Unfortunately she was too tired to think all this through. Right now what would be would be and she would just have to deal with it… hopefully with West's help.

She came to a stop as quietly as she could a few feet from the cabin itself. West was right there with her for once and seemed to understand the need for silence. Quickly the two undid their skis and closed in on the door. Rush scowled as her leg sunk into the snow almost up to her thighs. This was going to be a treat, her mind muttered sarcastically. Together the two NSA agents pushed their way through the snow and, after what seemed like forever, set up positions beside the cabin's one visible door.

"Ready?" Rush whispered from where she crouched on the right of the door.

West nodded and unholster his gun to hold it at the ready.

"Don't get trigger happy." Rush snapped slipping her own gun out of it's holster.

West didn't grace her with a reply.

Rush sighed once more. That was all she needed: a sulky partner. But really, she had to mentally add, this time, if anything, it was her fault. Being cranky sucks…

"Okay," Rush said turning her attention back to the present. Her hand settled on the doorknob, ready to throw the door open. "You in first. On three. One… two… THREE!"

TBC…

Hi everyone. Been a while since I've had the time to write, too long in fact, but, finally, here is the next chapter. I really meant it to be up for Christmas (or for whatever other winter holiday that you might celebrate) but… well it didn't happen. Soooo here is your happy post-Christmas present… I hope you like. Again I'm really sorry to you all that it has taken so long for me to upload a new chapter… suffice it to say, school got in the way… Anyway please read and review and hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up before my winter break ends and it's back to college. Happy holidays to all :)

Hey **Iglika****, **sorry it took so long to get this going again. I just… got busy. Story of life, no? I hope you still enjoy…

P.S. Chapter title: 'Snow (Hey O)' sung by Red Hot Chili Peppers


	10. Chapter 10: For He has a Heart

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 10:** For He has a Heart

"You warm enough?" Ro asked quietly, her voice cutting through the uncomfortable silence that had settled between Bennett and herself ever since Zee left. Truthfully the two had barely spoken a word to each other after Ro had told Bennett where Zee had gone. Ro had soon found it was a bit awkward being alone with the man who was in charge a tracking herself and her synthoid friend down and ultimately bringing Zee in for reprogramming… Scratch that, the blonde mentally corrected. It wasn't a bit awkward. It was really awkward. Oh Zee hurry up, Ro begged silently.

"Fine," Bennett answered curtly with a slight nod. He wasn't much more comfortable with his current situation then Ro was with her's but really there wasn't much either of them could do about it.

They sat there quietly together for a while longer. The heat in the cabin had quickly fallen and continued to do so in the Zee's absence. Because of this Ro had ended up sitting with Bennett huddled in blankets, her back resting against the mattress he lay on as close to the fire as she could get. The dog lay next to her along the mattress and he looked cold. He lay curled up beside her with his fluffy white tail covering his nose. Hopefully, Ro thought running a hand over the dog's soft white coat, the fire would keep most of the chill away. At least she couldn't see her breath on the air yet.

"That's real isn't it?" Bennett finally questioned nodding his head in the direction of the fire place, trying to break the unbearable silence that lay heavily in the cabin.

Ro turned to look over her shoulder. "What? You mean the fire? Of course it's real. Burning wood and everything. If you haven't noticed there's not really any electricity all out here in the middle of nowhere."

"You know that's illegal. The clean airs act clearly state in section 124–"

"Oh stuff the legal crap," Ro interrupted irritably. She blew on her hands trying to warm them a little before huddling deeper into the blankets. "Without it or Zee we'd both be freezing now and since we don't have Zee we need the fire. "Besides," the teenager added after a bit. "I'm already practically the most wanted criminal in the US of A, unjustly I might point out… Adding a little 'fire charge' won't do much to my already dubious record."

Bennett fell silent and turned his eyes away from her back towards the fire. He wasn't going to touch that topic. Not right now… He was too tired to think about anything that complex and confusing right now…

After a moment of silence Ro sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled surprising Bennett who could not think for the life of him what she should be sorry about.

"That was too harsh," the blonde continued. "I'm just a little tired and cranky right now."

The NSA agent studied Ro's stiff back and somehow he knew the teenagers eyes were unconsciously trained on the door, waiting. "Rowan there's no need to worry," said Bennett quietly after a second. "I'm sure Zeta will be fine."

"I'm not worried!" Ro burst out in outrage at his words. "Where do you get off– " She cut herself off suddenly with a sigh hugging herself a little tighter. The next time she spoke her voice was quieter but still a little stressed. "Okay fine I'm worried… but you would be too if your best friend in the world went off to… and…Uh!" Frustrated, the blonde buried her face in her arms. "Damn his stupid sense of morality."

The dog at Ro's feet looked at her picking up on her obvious distress and whined. He got up then and sat with his large white head on her shoulder in an effort to confront her.

"Sorry boy," Ro sighed resting her cheek against the dogs soft fur and gently petting his neck. "I'm fine." A small smile graced her lips as a thought popped into her head. "Jeez with the way I'm acting you'd think it was my time of the month or something." Then her voice grew serious again. "I just… I just hate feeling so helpless sometimes..."

Bennett studied the teenagers back thoughtfully. "You really do care about him, Zeta, don't you?"

"Well duh! Why else would I stay with the tin head for this long? If you haven't noticed yet, being with Zee is not exactly one of the most healthy pastimes. You see he has these annoying NSA agents always chasing him around and they can be quite a hazard."

Bennett graciously ignored the last part of what Rosalie had said and answered her question. "One hypothesis was you stay with Zeta because of his unlimited cred card." Bennett said matter-a-factly. He half expected Ro to get angry, anyone else would have, and was surprised when she just took the implied question seriously

She sighed petting the dogs head absentmindedly. "No that's just a perk… I will admit in the beginning, the very, very beginning, money had something to do with it, but not now… Not for a while now…"

"What changed?" The man asked quietly, genuinely curious.

"Bennett, Zee's no longer just what he was programmed to be. He's no longer just a killing machine taking orders. He has become so much more. Even an idiot could see that."

"Rowan, Zeta's a synthoid, a robot. They do what their programmed to do." Bennett said just a little forcefully. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince the teenager.

"Then tell me," Ro answered with just a touch of irritation in her voice. "Why did he save you? No killing machine I know would have done that."

Dammit, Bennett cursed silently. He really didn't want to get into this subject, but he had started the conversation in the first place. He might as was continue. "I –I don't know… That's why the NSA needs Zeta to be brought in and–"

"Why must you know exactly what it was that changed Zee? Why can't you people just leave him alone?" Rowan cut him off in exasperation. She had heard this all before, way too many times, and she wasn't going to listen to the governmental spew again if she had any say in it.

Bennett didn't know what to say to that and, after a moment, it was clear the teenager wasn't done.

"He has a heart," the blonde continued resting her head on her arms again and the dog laid down beside her. "Zee has a heart. He may not have been originally built with one, but somewhere along the way he got one and from what I can tell it's bigger, kinder and more caring then mine or yours or anyone elses that I have ever met."

Bennett could practically hear the angry tears in her voice even though he couldn't see him. "Oh Rowan," Bennett sighed tiredly. "If only I didn't have to bring Zeta in, but it's my job. If it wasn't me it would be someone else."

"Well your _job,_ as you so call it, is ruining someone's life," the teenager snapped back before she realized the whole of what Bennett had said. "Wait," the blonde blinked and looked sharply down at him. "What do you mean 'if only you didn't have to bring Zeta in?' I always thought you were the one who wanted Zee caught the most."

Bennett's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly looked away from the teenagers piercing blue gaze. He couldn't believe he had let that slip, that he had practically said his misgivings out loud!

"Things have… changed," he said carefully hoping to lead Ro away from the subject, but he doubt he would… The blonde was really a whole heck of a lot smarter then many people gave her credit for being. "I'm not really sure what I know about Zeta is… correct anymore."

The agents tone has suggested the end of the subject, but Ro wasn't going to pay attention to that. "What's that supposed to mean?" she press further wondering if maybe, just maybe Bennett had chased her and Zee for long enough that it had changed his opinion of 'the fugitives' just as Ro's opinion had changed about her pursuers.

"Just what I said." Bennett answered a bit huffily. He wasn't really a man who was used to being questioned. "Things just aren't as black and white as they once were, okay?!"

"Oh hell no." By this time Ro had turned fully towards the agent and was staring at him intently. "You're so not getting away with being cryptic with me today. I just helped save your life remember? You owe me."

For a long moment Bennett said not a word and since Ro refused to look away first the two were caught in a deadlock of sorts. (During which time the dog was looking confusedly back and forth between the two humans wondering what the heck was going on.) Finally Bennett blinked and averted his eyes. "I overheard Zeta's conversation with Selig at Knossos," he said softly.

"Oh…" Ro eyes widened in realization. "Oh!"

"Despite that it's still my job, my duty to bring Zeta in, got it?" Bennett almost snapped then he sighed and closed his eyes. "What Selig said, it's just not enough. Not enough to do… anything with."

"U-huh." Ro just stared at the agent before her. He had been there. Right there with them and they had never known. Should she tell Zee? But what would it do? As Bennett has said, it wasn't enough to clear Zee and the agent would be the one to know. It was kinda his area of expertise after all…

Ro sighed and laid back on the floor using the edge of the mattress as a pillow and stared up at the ceiling. The dog snuggled in closer to her and she started to pet him again. Amazing how comforting dogs can be without even really trying. "This is messed up isn't it?" She finally murmured not really to anyone in particular.

"Mmmm," the injured agent quietly agreed.

The two lay for a time, thinking their own thoughts.

"Bennett… you still awake?"

"Yah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look tired."

Bennett raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't open his eyes. "Thanks… I think"

"Anyway," Ro quickly continued changing the subject. Sometime she really was too honest for her own good. She literally couldn't count the millions of times her mouth had go her in trouble. "Are you hungry? It's been a while since the last time you ate."

Bennett mentally groaned. "Not really. No."

"'Kay," Ro nodded more to herself then Bennett's words. She understood. With everything she wasn't really hungry either, but the agent was going to have to eat sooner or later if he wanted to get better. "When you are just ask… we have plenty of stuff around… whenever…"

Bennnett's eyes blinked open to look at the back of Ro's head and, after a moment a small smile suddenly graced the agent's features as he realized what the teenager was trying to do. She was trying to find something to do to take her mind off things. Not a bad idea really. Unfortunately in the middle of nowhere, there wasn't much to do. "Why don't you feed the dog?" he suggested offhandedly.

"Oh that's right!" Ro exclaimed sitting up abruptly, disturbing her new canine companion. "I haven't fed you yet, you poor baby. No telling when's the last time you ate. I'm going to scrounge up something for you, okay? Be back in a sec." And with that Ro disappeared into what Bennett suspected was the kitchen.

The dog watched her go from where he sat by the mattress before cocking his head questioningly to Bennett.

"Don't look at me," the agent said to those puppy eyes. "I don't understand her any better then you do."

The dog snuffed at that and laid down again.

Bennett quietly chuckled to himself a bit… When you got down to it, Rosalie was a pretty good kid. One thing was certain, she was definitely no longer the sarcastic little girl she had been the first time he had met her. Okay… still a bit sarcastic sometimes and just a tad rebellious but definitely not little anymore… In fact soon enough she would legally be an adult. The faint smile fell from Bennett's face at the thought. He had recently checked Rosalie Rowan's records. The date of her eighteenth birthday was coming up. Fast. In only a few months she would technically no longer be a minor and that could and quite probably would complicate things… Just what he needed: more complications.

Luckily before Bennett's thoughts could get too dark, Ro came rushing back with a bowl of food.

"You have dog food here?" Bennett asked, honestly curious. The dog head instantly rose at the sound of the two words 'dog' and 'food' and his ears perked up, almost as if he was saying 'Food?' His tongue dropped out of his open mouth as he began to pant. 'I like food.'

"Not exactly," the blonde answered struggling to set down the bowl, while the overenthusiastic horse of a dog did the happy-food dance around her.

"Boy, you must have been really hunger." Ro finally said as she watched the dog dig in with more then a little enthusiasm. She brushed his back affectionately with her hand before plopping back on the floor by Bennett and gathering the blankets around her once more.

"Might I ask what you gave him?" the NSA agent enquired as Ro settled in.

"Um… instant beef chili?" the teenager said in a tone that was almost apologetically. "It was the first thing I could find that looked sorta like dog food. He seems to like it though." She continued as she watched the dog practically licking the bowl clean.

"Dogs seem to like just about anything when it comes to food." Bennett answered with a trace of a smile in his voice as well as on his face.

Seeing that on the man's features, Ro still found it hard not to stare. She just didn't quite know what to make of this… softer version of Bennett she was slowly discovering, but if nothing else, she did know she liked him more now then she had before. Unfortunately that could also become a bit complicated… with their whole fugitive – agent relationship and all.

Ro sighed quietly, resting her cheek in her hand. Then the dog's nose was right there in front of her and she got a big slobbery lick.

"Ew chili-breath," she laughed wiping slobber of her face. The dog looked at her and cocked his head questioningly.

"What? Done already boy?" The blonde said ruffling his white fur and glancing over to the very empty bowl the dog had left behind. "You know we never did get around to naming you, did we? What do you think Bennett?" Ro smiled over her shoulder at the man. "What would be a good name for this fuzzball?"

"What? Oh I don't know," the agent answered. He shifted a bit uncomfortably. It still felt rather awkward for him to be having such a normal conversation with Rosalie. "What do you think?" he finally asked.

Ro seemed to think about that for a moment. "Well lets see… humm… Fluffy."

"What?!" Bennett was totally surprised by the choice. It seemed so uncreative for a teenager and especially one who always was demonstrating her creative ability by coming up with new and interesting ways to evade him and his team.

Ro would not be detoured though. "I think that is what we should call him: Fluffy"

"Why in the world would you choose a name like that?"

"Hey," the blonde said maybe just a bit defensively. "The name might not be original, but it's a classic… and you like it, don't you big guy?" she finished with her words directed at the newly dubbed Fluffy and he barked agreeably.

"Okay okay," Bennett smiled. "You guys have convinced me."

Fluffy panted through a big doggy grin, looking happily back and forth between the two human. His vary joyful presence lightening the atmosphere and soon enough everyone in the room had some sort of smile on their faces. Ro and Bennett found themselves grinning at each other, with maybe a bit more mutual respect and understanding of each other then they had had before, but the moment didn't have a chance to last. The next second the door banged open and two agents came in baring guns.

TBC…

Okay I'm getting pretty sleepy as I near the end of this so I'm going to try to keep this short and sweet. Hope you liked, please review and that's all folks. See ya later, I'm going to go crawl into bed now.

**Peppymint**: Hey darling. Good to hear from you. Truthfully I wasn't expecting to see you in this 'neck of the woods.' Simply put, I didn't know you were a Zee fan, but it's still really nice to see/hear from you again. I hope you are enjoying and I can't wait to hear from you again.

**Iglika:** Hey there. Thanks for the review. Your input is much appreciated as always. Hope you like this chapter :)

P.S. Chapter title: "For He has a Heart" inspired by the song title "For the Heart I Once Had" sung by Nightwish


	11. Chapter 11: A Life Saved

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 11:** A Life Saved

Many things happened within the five seconds after West and Rush burst into the cabin. A shout of surprise escaped Ro at the sight of the NSA agents, their guns trained on her. Zee swung into view behind the pair of NSA agents grabbing Rush's gun from her hand and crunching it into a piece of scrap metal. West rounded on Zee his gun raised and ready to fire but before he could the newly dubbed Fluffy let out a tremendous bark at seeing one of his 'humans' in danger, scrambled to his feet, jumped and caught West's gun within his teeth and wrenched the weapon away from the redhead.

All this happened and much more, but Bennett never saw any of it. The injured man had instinctively flinched when the door crashed open and had tried to get up. Sudden pain flashed across Bennett's senses as his right leg burst into agony causing him to cry out and fall back to the mattress.

Bennett's eyes fluttered and his breath panted out erratically as the waves of hot pain crashed over him. It seemed to take hours for the pain to go away even though it was only seconds.

The next thing Bennett knew was the sound of Ro and West shouting at each other.

"What did you do to him?!" West was yelling to what must have been Zeta before Ro cut him off.

"You leave him alone! Without Zee your boss would be frozen to death in a snow bank somewhere."

Bennett closed his eyes blocking out the piercing voices as much as he could until a small whine from right beside him brought the agent back again. Fluffy had come to sit beside Bennett, the dogs eyes worried at the sight of the man's pain, still holding West's gun in his mouth.

Ro felt her breath catch as she saw Fluffy beside Bennett and the weapon in his jaws. West saw the change come over the blonde teenager and he looked towards where she was staring. His eyes to widened at the sight and he too fell silent. The quiet grew intense as everyone's eyes were drawn to Bennett and the dog with the gun.

"Hey there boy," Bennett breathed a little shakily reaching up to stroke Fluffy's ears. Bennett then reached over and gently took West's gun from the dog who gladly dropped the weapon into the senior agents palm. Bennett hand fell to the covers as if he was too tired to hold the gun and he let the weapon fall to the floor, out of sight. That one action coming from Bennett held more meaning within it then a thousand words spoken.

"West… listen to Rosalie," Bennett then said softly turning his tired eyes to his subordinate. "My current condition is completely my own fault. She and Zeta had nothing to do with it except saving my life."

Bennett smiled a little at redheads shocked look. "Yes West," the senior agent said as if reading the young mans thoughts. "Believe it or not I can make mistakes too."

"May I ask your condition, sir?" Rush butted in as business like as ever.

Bennett leaned back and closed his eyes. "Right leg broken in at least one area. You will have to ask Rosalie and Zeta for any further knowledge."

Rush looked to Zeta first and then to Ro. The teenager sighed letting a little of her frustrations out before answering Rush's obvious question. "Bennett's lower right leg is broken. We have healing packs on the injury but they were never designed to heal anything as major as a broken bone. Plus the packs have been there for more then a day and are probably mostly spent. I don't suppose you guys have any extras in your supplies?"

Rush nodded and knelt, slinging off her backpack and digging through the supplies.

West was still staring at Bennett like he was shell-shocked.

"West?" Ro ventured in empathy, touching the redhead's shoulder making him start and look down at her. "He will be okay."

West sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Was there any frostbite?"

Ro shook her head." No, nothing serious, but he was running a high fever for quite a while after we got him back here. It only broke early this morning. He's still really exhausted."

"West your pack" Rush snapped at her partner making him jump into action, dropping his own backpack on the floor and rummaging through it until he found the desired medical equipment and handing it to Rush.

The women took the healing packs and started towards Bennett, but was halted by Zee stepping into her way.

Let me," the synthoid said softly reaching out for the med packs in Rush's hands. "My hands are steadier," the synthoid explained to the woman's suspicious glare. "It will cause Bennett less pain."

Rush relented with a singlet nod, but still followed Zee to Bennett and warily watched as the synthoid bent to change the packs.

"We owe you," West murmured to Ro as the two of them watched from the doorway.

"You owe us nothing," the blonde answered leaning back against the wall. "You guys would have done the same in our position and you know it. I'm just glad we got there in time."

West nodded to her absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving Bennett. "It's just so surreal," he whispered after a minute. "Bennett… he always seemed so… invincible before."

"No kidding," Ro snorted. "I know exactly what you mean. It was like nothing could faze him… ever. Like he was like some sort of robot or something."

Ro eyes widened when she realized what she had just said and she glance at West nervously only to find the redhead smiling.

"That's exactly right," he chuckled causing Ro to giggle a little too.

After their little laugh, the fugitive and the agent looked at each other in a new light. Maybe they weren't as different as they had first thought.

"So," West said trying to find something to end the silence that was stretching between them. "Since when did you guys have a dog?"

TBC…

Okay so I haven't gotten any reviews for the last chapter yet, but I managed to get this typed up and I'm going to upload it, frankly because I'm really not quite sure when I will have free time again for a while… I hope you guys like and please if you have a moment I would love a few reviews…

P.S. Chapter title: "A Life Saved" inspired by the song "To Save a Life" sung by the Fray


	12. Chapter 12: Tell Me Why

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 12:** Tell Me Why

"You led us here, didn't you?" Rush said quietly to Zeta once he had risen from changing Bennett's healing pack.

The synthoid nodded holding the spent packs cradled in his arms. "Yes that was I."

Rush studied him intently. "Why?" she finally asked.

"You were in trouble," he said simply. "You would not have survived the weather outside."

Rush wanted to say something more, but she fell silent as Ro came over and took the spent packs from Zee before continued on into the kitchen.

"I though you were just going to locate them," the blonde muttered to Zee as she took the packs.

He smiled apologetically at her. "Sorry. Things got a little out of hand."

She grunted in agreement. "I'll say." The teenager gave the Rush a single, sharp, warning look, but said nothing more as she passed by and disappeared into the other room.

Rush glanced over to Bennett, thinking. Her boss was sweating and pale from pain but he was alive. That was more then could be said of him if he had been left outside. "You saved Bennett too," she stated after a moment still trying to figure out Zeta's purpose

The synthoid nodded.

She looked at Zeta again. "Why?"

Zee looked over at her with honest eyes and shrugged. "He needed help," he said. "You're supposed to help people who need help and so I did. I don't understand why it is so hard for you people to understand that."

It was Rush's turn to nod. That sounded logical enough for a robot even if it also sounded a bit child-like in it's simplicity. "So what do you think will happen now?"

If Rush didn't know better she would have thought Zeta sighed then. "I don't know," he answered quietly. "I really don't know."

Soon as Rush and West had decided they could leave Bennett alone with the two fugitives they went back outside to gather their skis before they got too hopelessly lost in the snow. Fluffy fallowed them out so he could make some yellow snow.

As soon as Rush and West had finished putting up their skis up back inside the cabin by the door Ro came bustling from the kitchen and shoves two mugs of hot coco at the two new, if unwanted, guests. Rush and West stare, uncomprehendingly.

"Take it. I know you both are frozen to the bone right now," the blonde said. Her voice was tight and her words clipped but her concern was obvious anyway.

Neither of the agents moved. They just stared at her.

Ro sighed. "Look I don't exactly like you guys either but we're still stuck here together so we might as well make the best of it."

Rush blinked and came out of her shocked stupor, taking the steaming cup from the girl. "Um… thank you."

West pursed his lips and looked at the cup Ro still held out to him suspiciously. "How do we know its not poisoned or something?"

Ro gave him a dirty look. "Just take it."

He didn't.

Ro sighed in exasperation. "West do you really think I stocked up on poisons before I got here thinking 'ooo maybe I'll get a visit from those annoying NSA agents'"?

Rush chokes back a laugh while sipping her own coco.

West glanced at her and frowned. "Well it could be drugged," he said defensively.

"And for what purpose?" Ro asked starting to get annoyed. "It's not like any of us are going anywhere."

Bennett sighed from where he lay on the other side of the room. He had heard the whole conversation and it was starting to fray his nerves. "West just take the damned cup," the older agent said rubbing his eye's tiredly.

West frowned and silently took the cup, but he was still definitely not happy about it.

"Besides," Ro said half-jokingly with a little grin. "If I wanted to take you out I'd just get Fluffy to do it."

"Uh-huh," West looked skeptically over to see the dog happily laying by Bennett, his tail lazily thumping on the floor. "Looks like you really got a wild one over there." A small smiled twitched his lips.

Ro's grin widened. "Oh you have no idea." Noticing the skis for the first time she pointed to them. "West skied… without killing anyone?"

"Hey!" West said while Rush bit back another laugh.

The blonde chuckled and moved over to where Zee was standing over in a corner of the cabin by one of the windows apparently looking outside. West watched for a few minutes as the two talked quietly before going over to Bennett (leaving his cup behind on the floor). Rush leaned against the wall and sipped at her hot coco deep in thought.

The dog Rosalie had told him was named 'Fluffy' raised his head and looked considering at the redhead as he approached. "Hey there," West said softly, crouching down and holding a hand for the dog to sniff. After a thorough sniffing the animal sneezed on West and laid his head back to the floor with a single wag of his shaggy tail saying in doggy language the human was allowed to pet him. West did so with a smile. After a bit the young agent looked to his boss. "Sir?"

Bennett didn't even open his eyes. "Leave them be for now West," the man said quietly. "They've earned a little cease fire time. Besides they aren't going anywhere. Nothing human is going to survive outside anyway and that included Rowen."

West looked away. "Sir why'd you do it?"

Bennett knew the young redhead was talking about dropping the gun. The older agent sighed. "I've seen a few things West… things I never thought were possible."

West nodded his face unreadable. "You're starting to believe Zeta, aren't you?" he asked softly.

"Maybe…" It was a safe answer. One designed to keep anyone from getting into trouble.

"It's impossible, sir."

"You think I don't know that!" Bennett snapped. He sighed suddenly looking a decade older then he really was. "Sorry I'm just tired…"

West nodded again his face still unreadable, but despite that he was very surprised. Bennett had never apologized to _him_ before. "I'll leave you to your rest then sir."

Bennett gave a tight nod halfway asleep already. If he hadn't been so tired he would have wondered when West had managed to get so insightful.

West rubbed Fluffy's ears one last time before getting up. The dog looked up and gave a small whine at the disappearance of his petter. West smiled put a finger to his lips shushing Fluffy before pointing at Bennett. "He needs sleep," he said as an explanation. The dogs looked towards where West pointed and somehow seemed to understand because he laid his head back down without another sound. West, scratching his own head went back over to Rush. The two partners stood there side by side leaning against the wall for awhile before West's words broke the silence.

"He apologized to me."

Rush looked at his, surprised. "What?"

"He apologized to me," West said again with a touch of awe. "He's never done that before…"

Silence fell between them for a bit. Finally Rush spoke again. "You're a norty aren't you?" 'Norty' being a slang word for someone who lived in one of the northern states.

"Maybe… Why do you think that?" He looked at the floor and shifted uncomfortably. West was always bad at hiding things.

"The way you worked with skis. It seemed like you were in your element. You knew exactly what you were doing… well mostly. And you didn't have anything to prove so you didn't mess up." She shook her head with a strange little disbelieving smile on her face as he blushed. "I can't believe I never saw it before."

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" he said hotly then he sighed. "Do you know I never finished my training?" Rush looked at her partner sharply at the soft words but didn't say anything as he continued.

"When IU Zeta went rogue they cut my training short saying I was ready enough and that they need people for this new mission and that everything else I needed to learn I would learn on the job." A lopsided but bitter grin found its way onto the redhead's face. "I never learned who this 'they' were, but I do know 'they' were idiots... I resented Zeta for awhile after that. I thought it was his fault I didn't get the training I needed. Now I think it's the fault of those stupid bureaucrats at HQ who don't know what they are talking about."

Rush smiled behind her cup a touch amused. West always did know how to speak his mind. Though why he was telling her this now she didn't know. "You could have told one of us you know."

"And what would you have done huh? If you knew I didn't finish formal training you'd've sent me right back and I'd've been transferred somewhere else and I didn't want that. At least that's what I thought would have happened at first… I tried picking up as much as I could on the go, I really did. I mean I was surrounded by all these amazing people… I didn't know what else to do. I was too embarrassed to ask for help." He blinked then and the look on his face turned to horrified wonder. "What am I doing? I can't believe I'm telling you all this."

"It was dangerous you know," Rush said looking down at her glass and rolling the liquid lazily within it, "you being untrained."

West's shoulders sagged. "I know."

Rush looked at her partner thoughtfully. What he said defiantly explained West's unorthodox way of doing things… "Do you even know how to use your issued sidearm?"

"Mostly… it's still pretty awkward," he admitted not looking at her. "I used a few guns before I came to the NSA but… well the one I am most familiar with is the solar rifle and those aren't really issued to us…"

Rush's eyes widened with surprised, but West didn't notice since he was still looking at the floor. The solar rifle was a powerful weapon by anyone's standards and it had one hell of a kick to it. Really good for long range firing. The only reason it wasn't commonly used in the NSA was that vicious recoil it had made it hard to aim especially a second and third time. That and it was a heavy weapon. Next to a solar rifle the little sidearms the team used on a daily basis must have felt as light as feathers. No wonder he was always fumbling around. He wasn't accustomed to the lightwight weapons yet. Now Rush looked at her partner with curiosity. If he could handle a solar rifle with any accuracy… And if he had been deemed responsible enough to _own_ one… That was definitely something to think about… Now that she looked at him she saw a very new and different West then the one she thought she knew. Overeager to prove himself certainly, but most all green agents were. Clumsy with weapons because they shipped him out before letting him finish training. A little too proud maybe since he had never told anyone about his shortcomings but also an honest enough kid… Humm… What troubled Rush the most was that if she hadn't been so dead set on thinking West was an idiot she might have realized all this before… "Alright I've decided," she announced making West look up. "I'm going to train you. In our off hours of course."

"What? Really?" His eyes practically glowed with wonder and the beginnings of gratitude.

"You'll have to follow exactly what I say…" Rush said warningly.

"Yes, yes I will! I promise I will!" He was so overjoyed he grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Oof," Rush's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden embrace lifted her off her feet.

"Oh… oh sorry," West said blushing, embarrassed as he quickly let her go. "I didn't mean to, you just-"

"West it's okay," his partner patted his shoulder awkwardly with a hand. "Just don't do it again."

West looked sheepishly up at her and his jaw dropped. She was smiling. She was actually smiling at him. He couldn't_ ever _remember her smiling at him. "Um," he shifted uncertainly on his feet. "You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

Rush thought for a moment. "It's not my job to."

"Oh thank you!"

He moved towards her again but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Hug me again and I'll flip you on the floor," she said in a hard voice.

"Oh yes of course," West backed off blushing again. "Um… sorry I almost got us killed before… I kinda lost my head when Bennett didn't come back…"

She shrugged and lean against the wall. "Well you were right in the end. If any of us had been thinking at all we wouldn't have let him go off alone in the first place."

West grinned at her. "As if we could have stopped him."

She raised his cup to him in a little salute. "Good point." Rush looked at him thoughtfully for a moment more. "You admire Bennett don't you?"

West shrugs trying to be nonplus. "He's my superior."

"No… it's more then that…"

West sighs giving in. "He a hard man but fair. You gotta respect him for that."

"Yes you do." A companionable silence fell between them as they watched Bennett sleep. Rush found with surprise she was actually beginning to maybe kinda sort of respect her partner. Something she never thought in a million years she would ever be thinking…

TBC…

Here's a new chapter! Finally! I really hope you like. Sorry it's been so long. I would really like some reviews if you please.

**Peppymint:** know what you mean. Haven't had time for reading fanfics since… well since I started writing them… it really cut into my time and then with school there just isn't any time at all. Thanks for saying something, though. It's nice to know someone's out there… Oh and thanks for the hot chocolate idea ;)

**Iglika:** I hope you like this new chapter, honny :)

P.S. Chapter title: "Tell Me Why" sung by Declan Galbraith.


	13. Chapter 13: Color

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 13:** Color

Ro frowned as she leaned over Bennett's restless body. He was asleep again which was good, but he was not sleeping well which was really starting to worry the teenager. Every once in awhile the agent would toss and turn, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath like he was in the throes of a bad dream.

Everyone in the room was silent, almost as if they were holding their breath hoping Bennett's rest would quiet into the deep healing sleep he needed. Fluffy was laying on Bennett's other side closest to the fire with his head resting on the mattress Bennett lay on while West crouched next to Ro on the other side of the makeshift bed. Rush and Zee were also watching – Rush from where she stood leaning against the wall near the fireplace and Zee quietly from his place by the window just waiting to see if Ro needed any help. The blonde teen could see by the slight frown on her friend's face that Bennett's condition was troubling him too and that made her even more worried. Zee was a synthoid after all so maybe he could see something even worse with Bennett's condition that she could not.

With a sigh Ro carefully rested the small strip of a temporal scanner against Bennett's forehead to take his temperature. "Dammit," she breathed. "His fevers back." She sighed sitting back on her legs. "I don't understand it," she said quietly not wanting to disturb Bennett's rest if at all possible but hoping for some advice from any who were listening. "The bone didn't break the skin or anything so it can't be an infection, can it? What else could be causing it?"

Even though they were technically enemies West could see the girl's distress and couldn't help but want to comfort her. It was just in his nature. He reached out a hand and gently clasped her shoulder. "Ro it's okay. His body is probably just trying to get back to normal after being in the cold so long. How high is the fever anyway?"

"99. 3 F."

West grinned. "Oh Ro that's nothing. That's not even a real fever. Some people just run hot, you know?"

Ro was too concerned about Bennett to feel foolish. She shifted worriedly where she sat and sighed. "I guess… Maybe I should give him something for it just in case."

West stiffened at the thought. He still did not fully trust these two fugitives especially with properly medicating his superior, but Rush cut in before he could say anything stupid. "You'd have to wake him up first if you want to give him a pill," she said softly to Ro.

The girl glanced up at Rush with a look of surprise on her face. "That's true isn't is? I hadn't thought of that," she said almost to herself then sighed again, her cheek dropping into a palm. "I can't do that to him right now. He needs his rest so badly."

West eyed Ro curiously. "You know I never pegged you for a mother hen," he finally said.

"Yah whatever," Ro waved a hand at him in a dismissive sort of way not really paying attention.

"Is there a reason everyone is looming over me?"

Ro started her eyes jerking back to find Bennett with _his_ eyes open and slightly frowning. "Oh you're awake!"

"And?" Bennett's frown deepened into one of his signature glares but Ro could help, but think he looked so tired.

"Rowan was just being a worrywart sir," West said, a mischievous grin spreading over the redhead's lips.

"I see," Bennett leaned back and closed his eyes again, stifling a yawn.

Thinking Bennett wouldn't notice, Ro took the chance and punched West lightly in the arm in revenge. Of course she should have known better. West was a loud mouth after all.

"Ow! what was that for?" the redhead demanded rubbing his sore arm.

"For being a smart ass," Ro grumbled then got up and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Well it was the truth," he whined, following her to argue some more.

Rush chuckled her eyes following the two. "How in the world are we going to survive with the two of them here?" She said then looked back to Bennett. "How are you feeling sir?"

Bennett's brow furrowed slightly in thought and he opened his eyes again. "A little hungry I think."

Zee immediately looked up from his position by the window. "I will tell Ro," and also moved out of sight into the kitchen after Ro and West.

"States the obvious a lot doesn't he?" Rush mumbled.

"Mmmm," Bennett bobbed his head half in agreement "Rush I've been thinking…"

The younger agent looked back at her boss questioningly when he didn't finish his sentence. It was not like Bennett to back off an issue no matter what it was. "What is it sir?" she finally asked when it looked like he wasn't going to continue.

"Oh nothing just..." he sighed then looked up at his agent. "Rush what color are Zeta's eyes?"

The woman's brow furrowed not understanding what Bennett's point was but answered him anyway like a good subordinate. "Blue of course. Just like on his wanted posters."

Bennett smiled slightly as if to himself and shook his head. "No they are not."

Rush's brow crinkled further with worry and she moved to crouch by his makeshift bed. "Sir are you feeling all right? You're not really making sense," she asked softly starting to think maybe Rowan was right to be so concerned before.

Bennett chuckled softly. "I'm feeling fine Rush. Well as good as I can with a broken leg. Hey there," he said suddenly changing the topic as he realized Fluffy was lying right beside him. "How are you doing big guy?" Bennett asked rubbing the big dog's ears as Fluffy started to thump his tail on the ground glad for the pet and to see Bennett was awake. "Good boy," the man's smile widened as Fluffy licked his fingers. "I had almost forgotten how big you were." Rush would not be deterred though.

"But then sir what were you getting at before? Why should the synthoid's eye color matter?"

"Oh that," Bennett said turning his attention back to Rush but continuing to pet the dogs head and neck. "The wanted posters show clearly Zeta has blue eyes right?"

"Yes I just said that," Rush nodded in agreement.

"But I know for a fact that they are not," Bennett said, his eyes turned back to watch the happy Fluffy whose tail was now wagging wildly in glee as he continued to speak with Rush. "They are actually some strange kind of violet. Now if those pictures we used for the posters are true then the computers we use cannot synthesis whatever color Zeta's eyes are really. I have to wonder how Zeta can synthesis it since he is really a just a computer himself."

Rush thought a moment. "Well he _is_ supposed to be a very good and expensive computer," she finally said.

"Yes I suppose so," the older agent agreed. "But honestly who would spend extra time worrying about the color programming of an infiltration unit. Yes it is important to a degree for his disguises, but honestly humans aren't incredibly intuned when it comes to minuet differences in shades of color. I have to wonder if it's something more… No human I've even met has eyes that color so I don't think Zeta's copying anyone," Bennett shrugged slightly and relaxed back closing him eyes and simply let his hand rest on Fluffy's shaggy mane. "Maybe it's some aspect of his personality showing through or maybe I've just had too much time to myself to think and am reading into this too much. Anyway never mind. It doesn't really matter. I'm just an old man speculating on things that don't really matter in the end."

Rush looked down at her hands in her lap and mumbled something under her breath.

Bennett opened an eye to look at her. "What was that?"

"I said you are not old sir. In fact you are the sharpest person I have ever met."

"Be careful Rush…" Bennett said in a hard voice making Rush wince inside. She wondered if she had gone too far saying that but then she saw the look in his eyes soften and she almost breathed a sigh of relief. "You're partner might think you are trying to suck up to me"

She smiled softly back and nodded. "Yes sir."

At that moment Ro poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey Bennett Zee said you're hungry. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

Bennett shrugged a shoulder again. "Whatever is fine."

The blond turned her attention to the other agent in the room. "You Rush?"

Rush was a little startled and had to fumble for an answer. "Oh, no I'm good."

" 'Kay." Ro popped back in the kitchen. "West hold this."

"But I-" The redhead tried to escape out the door but Ro grabbed his collar dragging him back into the kitchen.

"I was starting to wonder what she did to him," Rush mumbled under her breath.

Bennett chuckled lightly. "It was getting a little quiet in here, wasn't it?"

Rush had to cover up a smile at that.

"Bennett do you need to go to the bathroom or anything else," Zee asked coming out of the kitchen.

Bennett shifted a bit into a more comfortable position on the mattress taking stalk of all his aches and pains then shook his head. "No I am fine Zeta."

Zee nodded and walked over to stare out the window some more.

The two agents watched him for a few moment. "It's kind of creepy how he just stands there," Rush finally whispered.

Bennett didn't seem to notice her remark and instead directed his attention solely to the synthoid. "Zeta is it still snowing?" he asked after a bit.

"Yes," Zee answered but didn't seem to move an inch.

Bennett wasn't going to be deterred. "How deep?"

Zee seemed to think for a moment then cocked his head slightly to the side. "Three feet in most places and my diagnostics tell me it is still coming down at a rate of about 3.52 inches an hour." Then Zee turned to look at Bennett and Rush his holographic eyes seemed concerned. "We may be stuck here together longer than I anticipated. I hope we will be able to get along during that time."

Bennett nodded. "You take care of Ro and we'll deal with West."

Zee's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure I fully understand your meaning."

"It doesn't matter," Bennett said shaking his head. "I'm sure we will be fine as long as the food and water lasts."

Zee nodded back. "We stocked enough for 6 months with just Ro in mind."

Bennett blinked in surprise. "You were planning to stay here for a long time."

Zee nodded again. "We hoped to. It's…" he paused, trying to find the words to express what he wanted. "It's tiring running all the time. Ro and I found this place and discovered it was off grid so we decided to refurbish it a bit thinking you would not be able to find it. We have a fully operational kitchen, self contained shower, toilet, washer and dryer so with you, Rush, and West and the dog we should be able to live comfortable for at least a month if we need to."

"Fluffy."

Zee cocked his head questioningly. "What?"

"Rowan recently named the dog Fluffy," Bennett clarified realizing he had not given enough information before.

"Oh… " Zee smiled softly with a nod. "I can understand that." With that the synthoid crouched down and held out his hand in the dog's direction. "Hey there, Fluffy is it?" Dog lifted his head from Bennett's side then trotted over to investigate what the weird smelling human wanted.

Zee took the canines head gently in his hands as the big pup came to stand in front of him and began to rub both the dog's ears much to Fluffy's pleasure. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"Zee said softly. "And healthy too." He ran a hand over the dogs head making the canine look up at him. "You're obviously not wild, are you boy?" Zee cocked his head to the side in consideration. "I wonder how you got all the way out here."

The Fluffy didn't seem to mind Zee's words but he really liked the pet down. He took another step forward to lick Zee's face and nearly knocked over the synthoid in the process. Zee let out a startled bit of laughter as the big dog pressed in licking all over him face. "Oh Fluffy, Fluffy stop," Zee laughed out loud. At 'stop' the dog backed off and laid down on the floor in front of Zeta, his head on his paws and gave a small whine of apology.

"Oh you're okay, boy," Zee said moving forward to pet the dog's soft fur again. "I didn't mean you did anything bad."

Fluffy perked his ears then a big doggy grin spread on his lips and he rolled over. Zee grinned as he rubbed Fluffy's tummy. "Ro was right you are a sweetie." The dog just stretched out further so Zee would have better access and panted happily.

Rush and Bennett just stared, mouths half agape as Zee smiled softly and continued to pet the dog's furry white tummy…

TBC…

Hey everyone. I am so sorry it's been almost a year since I last updated. Life just kind of got away from me in a big way. I don't think I've ever been so busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little addition and I am looking forward to updating again, hopefully within the next month at the latest. Please review. I really love to hear you're thoughts and I hope you all have a nice week.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: demonwolfkid, Rain Everwood, peppymint, Dragoncat, Iglika. I always look forward to hearing from you. Sorry this was so short but I really want to get to writing the next chapter :) Hope you like this new update.

P.S. Chapter title: "Color" from song "In Color" sung by Jamey Johnson.


	14. Chapter 14: Yum!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 14:** Yum!

"You… You laugh!" Bennett breathed, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Zee and the dog, but before the man could say anything more Ro walked back into the room.

"Okay guys we've got chicken noodle soup and apple dumplings for dessert," Ro said coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray with dishes and a large bowl with West following her carrying another set of a tray and bowl. "Should keep us nice and toasty huh? I've never really had dumplings before so I hope they're good. Plus I've heard soup is good for sick people. Don't know if that's true," she shrugged, "but no harm in trying," then the blond smiled seeing what her synthoid friend was doing. "Having fun over there Zee?"

The synthoid just grinned happily back from where he sat rubbing Fluffy tummy much to the dog's enjoyment.

"Oh Fluffy I have got some dinner for you too," Ro said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind beef chili again."

Fluffy raised his head at him name, but didn't seem to get what Ro was talking about until she set his bowl down. "Well come on then," she said motioning for him to come. Rolling back onto his feet the dog scrambled across the floor and immediately started to chow down.

Ro smiled warmly and gave the dog an affectionate pat on the back before moving over towards Bennett and Rush.

West eyed the tray he was carrying as he sat down with the others. "These dumpling things… Why did you bring them if you were not sure if they were any good?"

"Oh I just had to try them sometime," the teenager answered. "They're name just sounds so tasty, Dumpling…" she said enunciated every syllable of the word. "How can you say that doesn't just sound like yum!"

"Yah whatever," West said unconvinced.

Ro's smile faltered as she came to sit with the NSA agents. "Um…," she looked at Bennett with concern in her eyes. "I didn't think of this before but we're going to have to get you sitting up."

"Let me," Zee said softly coming up behind the group. He crouched down by Bennett. "I can help with your permission. I do not have to eat after all," he said a bit sadly, seeming to regret the part of his function that would not allow him to join the humans in the consumption of food.

Bennett nodded to Zee and the synthoid went into action. "Ro could you grab the pillows from the bed. Rush the cushions from the left window seat and West from the right one."

They all nodded and went to do what they were told without argument. It was for Bennett after all.

Zee tuned to Bennett. "I'm going to help you sit up, okay? Try not to move your legs."

Bennett looked at the synthoid he had been chasing for so many years for a long minute then sighed and nodded as he decided to put his trust in Zee. "Okay let's do this," he said softly.

"Here you go," Zee helped the man slowly sit up making sure to keep the blankets tightly wrapped around him from waist down as possible.

"Once this damned healing is finally done," Bennett panted already tired from the strain of this simple movement. "The first thing I want it clothes."

Zee nodded. "I will remember," he said wrapping another blanket around Bennett's shoulders so the man would not get a chill but could still eat. The IU looked up at the returning group now cradling cushions and pillows in their arms. "Rush give me your cushion please. And West yours." It was obvious Zee was building a kind of pillow wall for Bennett to lean against as soon as he started to settle the cushion Rush had given him behind Bennett's back.

"You can lean back now," Zee said once he added the two pillows Ro had brought to the pile. "I won't let you fall."

Bennett relaxed back with a sigh as Zee held up the pillow wall with a leg as he sat. "Thank you," the man breathed softly.

"It's the least I can do," Zee said quietly in return.

The atmosphere grew a more then little awkward as the humans all sat staring around at each other trying to figure out what to do next. The grouping of both friends and enemies was strange in itself. None of the agents had ever thought they would ever be sharing a meal with the two fugitives and the same was true vice versa. Finally Ro broke the silence.

"Well then," the blonde said, clapping her hands together trying to smile through the tenseness around her. "Let's dig in shall we? Before it gets cold."

TBC…

Sorry this is so short. I wanted to get something up before the weekend. It's going to be busy again but I hope to get another chapter up within the next week. Please, please, please review. I haven't gotten any for my last chapter so far… I know it's been awhile since I've added any new chapters but I would really like to hear from any of you.

**Vivien Leigh** thank you for adding this story to your favorites. Even though I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter so far it was still nice to get this notice from you. I guess this story is still entertaining enough that some still like it :) I hope you will continue to enjoy.

P.S. Chapter title: "Yum" from song "Yummy, Yummy, Yummy" by Ohio Express. It's a pretty silly song, but it can still make me smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Strange

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 15:** Strange

The group circled around Bennett's mattress ate in silence for a while until West finally couldn't take it anymore. "So are we your prisoners?" he demanded setting down his empty bowl.

Zee blinked as if surprised. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

West rolled his eyes. "I don't know… Maybe our surroundings."

Zee cocked his head to the side obviously confused so Ro answered instead.

"If you haven't noticed yet West it's cold outside. Right now we're just sharing space to survive. Besides you'd just slow us down if we did take any of you as prisoners or hostages or whatever. I mean whatever would we do with you? It's not like you'd fit in the luggage or something."

Both Bennett and Rush had to hide a smile, but West was still busy being serious. "So?" he drawled.

"So what's she's saying West is truce, for now," Bennett answered.

Ro nodded. "Seems like the best way to do this. That way none of us are bugging the other and making this confinement any worse than it has to be. What do you say?"

"Until we get all this sorted out I agree," Bennett said taking another sip of his soup. (He had given up on the spoon and had decided to just drink it straight from the bowl.) With that proclamation, since Bennett's word was basically law to his team, the tension in the room broke.

"Finally I can relax," Ro sighed in relief, leaning back on her hands before looked up at the group again. "Okay now that over we might as well get started settling you in," Ro said to the two new 'guests' clapping her hands then pointing to the door on the left of the fire place while the others finished up dinner. "Kitchen." Then to the door on the right of the fire place. "Bathroom. There's not much else. This is just a three-room cabin. And don't give me that look West. The bathroom and kitchen are fully modernized minus electric of course. Everything we added is self-sustaining except for a few solar appliances. There was an outhouse out back but I really wasn't really willing to try that. Especially in this weather…. So we turned the storage closet into the bath and laundry room. We didn't actually have room for a bathtub, but there is a shower and that will just have to do.."

While the blonde was talking, Rush poked her head in the kitchen and was impressed. She looked back with an graceful eyebrow raised. "This is really nice. You could have almost stayed here all winter."

Ro nodded just a bit sadly. "We were planning to stay hidden here for a while. We've been planning it ever since we stumbled on to this little place. Been fixing it up little by little trying not to tip you guys off until it was good enough to… anyway there's plenty of food and stuff so help yourself." She paused before continuing, trying to think of anything else that they might want or need to know. "We only have one table over there," she said pointing to the little piece of furniture on the right side of the room, "and that only has two chairs because we weren't expecting much company. There are a couple of bar stools in the kitchen, but I doubt they will fit the table. The window seats are petty comfy though," she added motioning to the window seats set into the two windows on either side of the door that led outside. "And there's always the floor… Unfortunately there's also only one bed so someones are going to have to camp on the floor. We can draw for it if you like."

"No," Rush answered quickly before West could say anything. "We have sleeping bags and other camping supplies we brought with us. Part of the survival packs. We'll be perfectly comfortable on the floor. Won't we West?"

The redhead grumbled something under his breath.

"West," Rush said in warning.

"Sure," he sighed sulkily, resting his chin on a palm. West abruptly changed the subject trying to pretend he wasn't dreading sleeping on the floor. "So why did you name this big boy Fluffy anyway?" he said reaching out to the dog who was still slurping at his bowl as if it was not already licked clean. Fluffy took a moment to sniff the redhead's fingers, but when he found they did not bare any food he went back to his bowl. "I mean really? Fluffy? That was the best you could come up with?"

"It works," Ro said pointedly, jabbing a spoon at West threateningly. "So there."

West sat back with a smug smile. "Well I think the Fluff-monster wants some more food."

"Hey don't tease him," Ro glared at West while everyone else in the room just quietly kept to themselves, watching to see how this little tizzy would turn out.

"What? I'm just saying the Fluffer-doodle wants more dinner."

"We-est."

"Fluffy-butt."

Ro slammed her bowl down on the floor. "Now that's just mean! If I had a pillow-"

"Well he is!" West cut her off. Bennett was about to step in and tell the redhead to stop antagonizing the blonde, but at that moment Fluffy the dog stuck his cold wet nose in West's ear and licked him.

"Eeeew!" West squealed scrambling away from the dog rubbing his slobbery ear.

Ro grinned with glee. "Hahaha revenge! Go Fluffy." She took the dogs head between her hands when he came over to her at the sound of his name. "Good boy. Yes, you are a good boy," the blonde said roughing up his mane while he panted happily. "You are definitely getting more dinner now." The teenager started off to the kitchen but stopped for a second by the doorway. "Oh and by the way West?"

He looked up to see her smiling. "You scream like a girl."

"Oh shut up," he grumbled getting up to go into the bathroom. He didn't quite slam the door behind him, but it was close.

Zee looked around the room a bit startled with what had happened, but he could see Rush was smiling behind her hand and even Bennett had laughter in his eyes. Fluffy seemed perfectly happy too: laying on the floor by the mattress, his tail wagging against the wood floor almost as if he knew he was getting more food.

Zee shook his head softly. "You humans can be so strange."

Rush smiled at the synthoid, giving up on trying to hide the grin. "Not really. Those two are just strange, period."

Bennett, who at that inopportune moment was taking a sip from his bottle of water, choked on the drink.

"Are you okay?" Zee asked worried.

"Fine, fine," Bennett gasped between coughs and what Zee could have sworn was laughter. After the fit had settled he looked at Rush with just a bit of a grin. "You don't normally make jokes."

Rush shrugged. "It was just the truth." She looked back up at the doors the two disappeared behind. "We are never going to survive with those two under the same roof, are we? They're as bad as brother and sister."

"Quiet," Bennett scolded lightly. "They're coming back."

"Very strange." Zee mumbled shaking his head again as West came back in the room and quietly sat down still sulking. Ro came out of the kitchen a moment later with a new bowl of food for Fluffy.

"Here you go big guy," she said as Fluffy padded over to her and dug in as she sat the bowl down. She petted the dog for a few minutes, a gentle smile on her face before looking up at Bennett as a sudden thought struck her. "Oh Bennett I've been meaning to ask you. How is your son doing? It's been awhile since we last saw him."

West blinked startled and looked up at Bennett. "Wait a minute. You have a kid?"

Bennett's eyes narrowed a bit in irritation. "Yes, I have a kid _and_ a wife thank you very much… and your point is?"

West shook his head. "Nothing... I guess… Oh wow, I guess I just never thought about it… Did you know Rush?" he said looking to her.

She shook her head just as surprised, but better at concealing it then him. "I did research the team before I joined, but I never looked into anything like that."

"My private life is not agency business," Bennett said a stiffly.

"Yes sir," Rush and West said automatically.

"So how's James?" Ro asked after a moment of silence.

Bennett's eyes softened as he let his guard down a bit. "Well. Thank you for asking."

The blonde teen smiled. "I'm glad. He's a good kid. Kind of stubborn, but still good. No idea where he could have gotten that stubborn streak from," she teased lightly grinning.

Bennett couldn't help, but smile thinking of his family. "Oh you've never met his mother."

Ro chuckled. How unfortunate it was she was really starting to like Bennett.

Zee rested a gentle hand on the older agent's shoulder getting Bennett's attention. "Are you done eating?" the synthoid asked softly. "I can help you lay down again if you are."

"Yes, thank you," Bennett said with a nod.

With synthoid's help Bennett laid back down as Ro and Rush gathered up the dirty dishes. "How much longer am I going to have to lay here being useless?" Bennett grumbled almost to himself, but Ro's ears caught the words.

"I don't know." Ro looks at her friend. "Zee can you look?" She asked getting up with Rush to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

The synthoid crouched by the man and scanned his leg. "You should wait until the second set of healing packs are finished so approximately another 19 hours. At the rate you're healing with their assistance the bone should be mostly healed. I'll have to check later to verify, but the fracture will most probably not be worse then a crack. If we can cast it you will be weakened and need to walk with crutches, but you should be able to get around on your own."

Bennett sighed rubbing tired eyes. "Great… nineteen hours."

"I could give you something to make you sleep through most of it," Zee said.

"No it's fine. I'll just suffer through somehow. Besides I have a companion now right boy? " Bennett said rubbing Fluffy who had come over to lay down next to the man as soon as he was done eating. The dog yipped softly and licked the agent's hand making the man smile. "You really are a character you know that?" Bennett said to the dog earning him another soft bark.

"Do you need anything else Bennett?" Zee asked. "Bathroom maybe?"

"I better," the man sighed not looking forward to being carried around again. Not being able to walk on his own just made his feel so pathetic.

West became alarmed when Zee moved to pick Bennett up. "Wait what are you doing?" West said grabbing the synthoid's arm.

The older agent sighed. "It's okay West. Since I can't walk Zeta has taken to carrying me when I need to… go," Bennett finished lamely feeling a slight blush heat up his cheeks.

"Oh… I see," West said backing down and letting Zee carefully lift Bennett into his arms.

"This is still really uncomfortable," Bennett grumbled shifting in Zee's arms.

Zee looked down at him worriedly. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Bennett sighed relaxing back. "No… I just don't like not being able to get around on my own."

"Oh I see," Zee nodded then looked up at the redhead still watching him warily. "West could you take Fluffy out to see if he needs to go too?"

"Uh sure…" West said watching the synthoid carry his boss through the bathroom door before turning up the thermals in his coat and calling Fluffy to him to take the dog outside.

TBC…

Hey all. I'm so happy that I am able to update again so soon. I hope you like this new chapter and I look forward to any and all reviews. Have a nice weekend.

**Demonwolfkid:** Thank you so much for the review. I was so happy to hear from you again and I'm glad you're liking my new chapters. Bennett is being a bit softer then usually, but we also have to give him props because he is injured and in a kind of unusual position to actually take a moment to observe and think about Zee and his sweet little blonde 'accomplice.' I hope I'm making it realistic enough. I'm trying not to OoC any of the characters, but it actually quite hard sometimes. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter:)

P.S. Chapter title "Strange" from the song "People are Strange" by The Doors.


	16. Chapter 16: Good Directions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 16:** Good Directions

"So are you going to go or not?" West frowned at the dog from where he stood near the door of the cabin.

Fluffy just ignored him and continued to sniff around, curious about all the scents and sounds of the snow covered forest.

West sighed and leaned back against the wall looking up at the sky. It was a nice night out if a bit snowy and cold, but then the cold never really bothered him that much. The wind had died down and snow was falling lightly from the sky, but he could still see part of the moon and some of the stars through the patches of clouds. It reminded him of home. West looked towards the big white dog who was sniffing a circle around a tree and decide to let the animal be. A little time alone would be nice… Having made up his mind West dusted off a place with his foot and sat on the snowy ground, leaning back against the cabin to watch the sky and the mist of his breath on the frosty winter air…

MEANWHILE…

Zee waited until Bennett had finished relieving himself before wrapping new set of clean forest green blankets around the man. "You never seem to run out of new blankets I see," the man mumbled trying to fill the silence.

"We tried to be prepared before we came here," the synthoid said then glanced up to see a strange look in the agent's eyes. "Bennett you have been looking at me oddly all through dinner and now… Did I do something wrong?"

The man looked down at his hands in his lap."No just… With the dog… You laughed."

Zee cocked his head. "Is that so strange?"

Bennett sighed feeling tired. "No I suppose not technically. It just… that was the first time _I've_ ever seen you laugh."

Zee blinked. "Oh I didn't realize. It must have been rather startling for you then, like when Ro saw you smile."

Now it was Bennett's turn to be surprised. "How did you know about that?" he demanded finally, meeting the synthoid's gaze. "You weren't there."

"Ro told me."

"Oh," Bennett said feeling foolish. It was so simple. "Of course. You two don't keep many secrets from each other, do you?"

Zee shook his head. "No. I find it hard to understand the point of keeping secrets from the people you care about." Then, without warning, the IU suddenly smiled at Bennett. "You're leg is healing well," Zee said, the smile reaching his deep holographic eyes. "I'm glad your agents had those extra healing packs with them."

Bennett was stunned for a second by the synthoid's warmth towards him, but quickly recovered. "Zeta have you thought of what is going to happen now? My agents do outnumber you and Rowan."

"Well we have a truce now so everything is going to be okay, even if that truce is just temporary," Zee said so matter-a-factly, but also Bennett couldn't help but think so innocently.

"You're a trusting one, aren't you?" the agent said rubbing his neck. "Not what I would have expected from an IU."

Zee's brow furrowed. "Is there a reason I should be worried?"

Bennett sighed. "No I suppose not," he said shaking his head. "As you said we have a truce while we are stuck here. I'm a man of my word so I will not back out of it."

"As am I," Zee said seriously.

Bennett found himself caught once more in the intensity of Zee's eyes for a moment, but then those strange violet-blue eyes softened into something kind and caring. "Your wanted posters don't do you justice," Bennett breathed.

Zee's eyes clouded with confused. "I don't understand."

Bennett shook his head. "Never mind," he said then was caught by surprise by a yawn.

"You're tired," Zee said softly, resting a hand on the man's shoulder. "We should get you back to bed."

Bennett nodded and let the synthoid pick him up again to carry him back to the main room. With everything that had happened the man had a lot to think about, but he was so tired. He sighed resting his head on Zee's warm chest. _How in the world did I get myself so mixed up in all this?_

MEANWHILE…

Rush quietly washed dishes beside Rosalie in the kitchen as the two cleaned up after dinner, but somehow the silence that grew between them was more companionable then awkward. Then the two got to talking and soon enough both were smiling.

"I honestly don't understand how you can stand being partnered with a goofball like him," Ro smiled over at Rush as their conversation turn towards West.

"Oh it's not that bad…" Rush sighed then suddenly smiled, looking up at the teenager through her lashes, the laughter more in her eyes then on her lips. "Sometimes. He's just overeager that's all…" Ro giggled at the slight joke, but then Rush's expression grew serious. "Um Rosalie can I talk to you seriously for a minute?"

"Shoot," the blood said shrugging a shoulder as she put the last freshly cleaned dish on the rack to dry.

Rush looked down at her feet and shifted slightly feeling embarrassed, but she really did need the blonde's help. "Well you see I have this little problem."

"Are you okay?" Ro asked suddenly alarmed. It had to be serious issue if the other woman had come to her. She wondered what it was… Come to think of it Rush's eyes did look a little red and she had been blowing her nose a lot lately, but Ro had no way of knowing if that was normal for the female agent or not. She had been out in the icy weather for a long time though... Maybe she had caught a cold.

The agent sniffed shaking her head to Ro's question. "No I feel like crap… It's your Fluffy. I like dogs just fine. I'm just also allergic to them."

"Oh Rush you should have come to me sooner! "Ro breathed a sigh of relief glad it wasn't something more serious. Zee must have been really distracted with Bennett or else he would have surly realized Rush's plight. "Here I'm sure we have something for allergies somewhere," Ro said rummaging through a cupboard on the opposite wall to most of the kitchen appliance until she found what she was looking for. "This should work," the blonde said, carefully reading the bottle. "No drowsiness, no heart attacks or anything," she mumbled to herself going through the list of side effects. "Best if taken after meal. Yes this should work. Here read it yourself," the blonde said passing the bottle to the agent. "I'd hate it if we tried curing your allergies with something you were just more allergic to."

"Thanks," Rush said skimming through the warning and directions on the bottle. "Yes this will be fine." She popped open the lid and fished two of the milky white pills out.

"Here," the agent glanced up to see the blonde girl holding out a bottle of water to her. The woman smiled her thanks, taking the bottle and quickly knocked back the pills with a drink. "Um do you mind if I keep this?" Rush asked holding up the bottle of pills. "You know so I don't have to keep asking you."

"No go ahead," Ro said with a wave of her hand turning back to the sink.

"And Ro…" Rush's voice caught the blondes attention making her turned back. Ro was startled to see a slight blush on the agent's face. "Don't tell the boys okay? It's kind of embarrassing."

Ro smiled at this new, more human Rush she was discovering. "Hey none of their business as far as I'm concerned." Then she turned back to her originally task. "The dishes should be dry by now. Want to help me put them away?"

"Sure," Rush said finding herself smiling again. She was really quite surprised with how quickly she was warming to the teen. She wasn't one who had many friends, but something about Ro's personality was simply infectious. The two worked together in silence for a bit longer until Ro broke it again.

"Um Rush… What's wrong with Bennett?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You mean besides having a broken leg?"

Ro shook her head more to herself than anything else. "No I mean... He just seems kind of down lately."

Rush shrugged. "I haven't been with the team very long, but I know Bennett doesn't like to be idle and he probably _hates_ lying around doing nothing. It's just part of his personality. Even when he's recovering from an injury he tries to go through files or write up paperwork or something."

"Workaholic huh?"

"Mmmm," Rush said nodding in agreement. "He does really believe in what he's doing so it gives him motive."

Ro looked down at the dish in her hand. "I see," she said quietly.

Rush winced inwardly. The words before had just come out of her mouth automatically. She hadn't meant to make the teenager feel bad so she guiltily tried to lighten the mood. "The only one who can ever make him listen to reason is our doctor."

Ro glanced up surprised. "You guys have a doctor?"

Rush nodded. "Yah Murphy."

the blonde's brow knotted in confusion. "How come I've never met him?"

"Oh he doesn't come on missions. He just waits back at the van to patch us up when we come back."

Ro was about to ask something more, but at that moment someone in the main room scream. The teen started, staring at the door. "What was that about?"

Rush rubbed tired eyes. "West."

"Rush? Rush? GET IN HERE!"

Rush sighed at the sound of the redheads shriek and looked pleadingly up at Ro.

The blonde shrugged. "He's you're partner."

"Okay. I'll deal with it," the woman sighed again and started for the door. "West what the heck have you gotten into this time?"

TBC…

Here's a new chapter. I hope you like and please review. It'd be nice to hear from someone.

P.S. Chapter title "Good Directions" from the song of same title by Billie Currington.


	17. Chapter 17: Silly

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 17:** Silly

"West why are you standing on the table?" Rush asked, her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking up at her partner. Fluffy was also looking up at West strangely, his head cocked to the side as if trying to decided whether or not to join the redhead in his funny antics.

West was dead serious though. "S-spider!"

"Honestly?" Rush arched an eyebrow. "That's it? Well I guess you're sleeping up there tonight. I'm going back in the kitchen where people are sane," she said turning.

"Rush _please_!" The young man begged.

Rush sighed. "Fine where is it?"

The redhead looked around the floor, his forehead crinkled in worry. "I-I don't know-"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bennett asked frowning in Zee's arms as the synthoid carried him back from the bathroom.

"We heard yelling. Is everyone okay?" Zee asked a bit more calmly as he laid the man down on the makeshift bed.

"Everyone is fine," Rush sighed. "West is just scared of spiders."

"Oh lord," Bennett said rubbing his aching forehead which was threatening to become a full blown headache. "Why me?"

"This is serious!" West insisted. "Rush please, please, please, _please_."

"Okay I'll look," she snapped, thinking that finding the damned spider would be worth it if it would shut her unfortunately over excitable partner up for just a few seconds.

"Eek there it is," West squealed, seeing the little critter skitter across the floor. "Kill it. Kill it, kill it, kill it."

Zee's head jerked up in alarmed. "What?" But only Bennett saw the change come over the synthoid and no one seemed to pay attention to the IU's question.

"Okay okay I got it," Rush said walking over to the spider now standing still in a corner. She felt a little sorry for the unfortunate creature, but then if it wanted to live it shouldn't have crossed West's path she supposed. "Sorry little guy but you've got to go."

Zee's eyes widened and a sharp little gasp he didn't consciously decide to make escaped him when he saw Rush raise her foot to smash the little thing."Don't!" he cried, scrambling across the room to save the threatened creature.

The synthoid's cry made Rush pause just long enough for Zee to get to her. "No!" he said, whisking the small creature up out of danger. His voice was the strangest mix of insistence, anger, sorrow and desperation. He held his hand within which the spider was gentle clasped to his chest. "Why must you kill it?" he demanded. "It has not done anything wrong!"

Rush looked at the synthoid in shock. She didn't know what to say...

"I won't let you hurt it!" Zee insisted even though no one had said a thing.

"Zeta why don't you go put it outside," Bennett said calmly after a moment.

Zee glanced over to see the man had levered himself up onto his elbows and was watching him. A brief flicker of happiness sparked within the synthoid at the sight. He knew Bennett must have been doing better since he was strong enough to move some on his own without exhausting himself. Then his thoughts came back to the issue at hand. "Yes… yes I will," he said quietly before rushing out the door and into the snowy night.

Silence filled the cabin for a beat then West jumped down from the table. "What was _that _about?"

Ro had just finished putting the dishes away and came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "I heard the commotion. Let me guess, spider right?"

The agents nodded at her still a little shocked by Zee's outburst.

Ro smiled seeing their surprise. "Zee can get a little… touchy when it comes to living things," she explained. "He doesn't like seeing anything in danger. Sorry, I should have warned you before," she shrugged a shoulder. "I guess I've been living with him for so long I figured you knew." She smirked then. "Ever seen a synthoid do that?" the blonde asked just a bit smugly. "Just think if Zee's like this with bugs-"

"Arachnid."

"Whatever." Ro said giving West a dirty look. "Anyway if Zee is like that with _spiders,_ imagine what he's like when humans are in danger. And West remember when I said you scream like a girl?"

West blushed scarlet. "Oh shut up Rosalie!"

The girl chuckled.

"He's not putting on a show is he?" Bennett asked thoughtfully.

Ro leaned against the kitchen doorway and shook her head. "Nope. Zee's always like this. And he's a horrible actor… really he is," she insisted when it looked like they didn't believe her. "Even with that hologram thing I can pick him out of a crowd…" She smiled suddenly, her eyes seeing the past. "I remember the first day we met he found this cockroach," she shook her head with a soft smile. "Anyway…"

"You're the first girl I've seen smile while talking about a cockroach," Bennett said when it was obvious Ro wasn't going to say anymore.

"Unique experiences," Ro said with a wave of her hand as if that explained it all. "Honestly I was just thinking that I still can't get Zee to understand why cockroaches are gross."

The door opened and Zee came back inside, minus one spider, but still looking a little shaken. Ro's brow furrowed in worry and she walked over to him. "Hey Zee you okay?"

"I feel sorry for it," he said looked down. "It's cold outside."

Ro's eyes softened and she put her had to her friend's cheek making him look at her. "Oh Zee it'll be fine. It is it's natural habitat to be outside."

He seemed to sigh. "I know that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Bennett broke into the conversation. "It's been a long day for all of us. I think maybe it's time we start thinking of turning in for the night."

Zee looked up and nodded. "Of course." But when the agents started to go about getting ready for bed he grabbed Rush's arm. "Rush wait!" She looked down at his hand on her arm and then back up to his face her eyes cold. Zee let go and seemed to shift uncomfortable under her hard gaze. "I-I'm sorry I was short with you earlier. I didn't mean to snap. I got… overexcited about the situation. I don't like seeing things killed. I've… I have seen too much of that sort of thing already for my liking. Please understand." He seemed ashamed with himself. Rush couldn't help, but feel empathy towards him even if he was a synthoid. Her eyes softened under his pleading gaze and she nodded.

Zee smile practically glowed. "Thank you. I'll get you two some extra blankets, okay?"

Ro smiled knowingly as Rush's eyes followed Zee as he disappeared into the bathroom. "Kind of stunning ain't he," the teen said quietly, walking up to stand by the female agent. "Once you get to know him of course… Oh and sorry he still doesn't quite understand personal space yet."

Rush was going to say something else but Zee came back in and shoved a stack of blankets and pillows at her and West grinning happily. "Here. This should make the floor a bit softer. And I have some extra pillows too. Don't worry they're all clean," Zee said misinterpreting the strange look the agents were giving him.

"Uh… Thanks."

"Um West?" Zee said as he handed over the set of a blanket and a pillow to the red head.

"Yah?"

"Next time please just tell me if there is a creature you want moved from this vicinity and I will do so. It seems like a better outcome than just killing it, don't you think? Oh and West?" the young agent looked up again. "Please don't go near the wood pile outside."

The request startled the red head and he looked questioningly over at the synthoid, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"I left the _Hogna helluo_ there in hopes it would be sheltered from the storm," Zee said. "It would just be better if you stayed away from that area so you do not cause it or yourself any more distress."

West blinked. "The what, what?"

"_Hogna helluo,_ the common wolf spider," Zee answered matter-a-factly.

Ro snickered as the others just gaped.

Zee looked at her confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh Zee," Ro smiled up at her friend. "You can be so silly. You need to lighten up sometimes… Come here."

Ro lead her dear friend away from the group of agents to the far window seat where the two ended up sitting, Ro cuddled in the Zee's arms. Bennett was surprised to see the synthoid seemed strangely comforted by the girl's closeness and Ro leaning back against Zee's chest in the circle of his arms with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her lips was obviously enjoyed herself.

Bennett hadn't realized his team's presence had made the synthoid so tense. The girl yes, but he hadn't even thought Zee _could_ get tense. The two fugitives talked quietly to each other and the agents decided to give them their privacy as Rush and West began to bed down for the night on the floor. Bennett looked around himself then smiled softly at the big white dog lying quietly beside him who had become his almost constant companion and gently began to rub Fluffy's ears. The dog sighed in pleasure and laid his head on the mattress, giving Bennett full access to pet him, making the man smile even wider.

TBC…

New Chapter. Please review.

**penName111:** Thank you for your kind words. I really love The Zeta Project too. It's such a shame they canceled it, but then our active imaginations can always keep going hence lovely little fanfics. They will never bring Zee down ;p I'm glad you are liking my little attempt at a fanfic so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. I can only hope I'm doing Zee justice even though I'm just an amateur writer. Your wonderful review warmed my heart giving me hope that I'm at least doing something right. Thank you so much.

P.S. Chapter title "Silly" from the title of "Silly Love Songs" by Paul McCartney.


	18. Chapter 18: Hold Me Dear

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 18:** Hold Me Dear

Ro sighed happily as she leaned back into the warmth of her robotic friend's arms. She always felt at such peace when she was near Zee and this moment was no different. It was just perfect. Now if only those bothersome NSA agents would leave them alone. Ro sighed again, not quiet as happily this time and then opened her eyes to glance up at her friend's face. He looked rather serious, but then Zee almost always did. He was looking out the window, but his eyes, holograms or not, had a faraway look to them.

"Zee you're thinking. I can see in on your face," Ro whispered softly up at her friend, not wanting the agents just a dozen or so feet away to hear what she was saying and knowing Zee audio systems would catch the sound at this range no matter how quietly she spoke. At that moment she wanted to be close to him. To be only with him. Was that so wrong of her? Was it wrong to want a little time alone with him? Her Zee... Especially now that this might be the start of the end of it all: her wonderful run with the sweet paradox of a synthoid who had a heart.

"I'm always thinking," the synthoid answered her question simply, glancing down at her with those kind, wonderful eyes. Ro's heart warmed at the sight but then her thoughts grew serious again.

"About what's going to happen?" the blonde questioned again.

"A little," Zee admitted truthfully, not understanding why he might want to lie.

Ro stretched, wrapping her arms around the synthoid's neck. "Oh Zee you think too much. Just hold me for a bit."

The blonde curled up in his arms. She felt so warm and safe there in his embrace. He cradled her there, resting his head on her shoulder and close her eyes. Together they were safe... just for a second in their own little world.

"How are you doing?" Zee whispered in her ear after a time.

Ro sighed and leaned into him, resting her cheek on his warm chest. "Better now that you are here with me."

She could hear the frown in his voice when he next spoke. "You are worried," he stated softly.

The girl closed her eyes and nodded. "You would be too if you had any sense."

"Ro," he said soothingly, turning her eyes too look up at him with a gentle hand on her chin. "There is no sense in worrying right now. There's nothing we can do with this storm outside."

"You could leave," she said softly, feeling as if her heart would break at the words. He was all the family she really had. There was Casey of course, but Zee was the one she had actually spent time with. "You could escape alone."

"That is foolish," he said instantly, squeezing her close. "I will never leave you."

She snuggled closer to him and his warmth, reassured by his words. "I know… thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you," he said gently, resting his chin in the crook of her neck.

Zee held her quietly for awhile. "Come," he said finally. "It's late and it's been a long day. We should be getting you to bed…" He got up to walk Ro to her bed, but then things began to get strange. He heard a rushing noise then the next thing him knew he was on his knees on the floor with a practically frantic teen crouched by him.

"Zee? Zee what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Zee?"

"I… I don't know…" the synthoid blinked, surprised to find himself collapsed on the floor. He looked up to see Ro's eyes were wide and her brow furrowed with worry and fear. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but he wasn't sure if that was actually true. He grew quiet for a second as he turned his gaze inwards to diagnose his problem, but what he found just made him more confused. "I seem to be running low on energy."

Zee tried to get up again, but his hologram flickered and he fell back onto his hand and knees, now an obvious look of shock on his face.

Ro was stricken. "Zee-"

"Ro I don't think I will be able to stay online for much longer. I am fine, but it seems… keeping the cabin heated drained my… reserves quicker than I anticipated…. I need to… recharge and… I… need you," his vision flicker with his hologram," need… you… to…" he offlined for a few seconds and when he came back he was lying on his side on the floor. His gaze went past the teen kneeling beside him and focused dimly on Bennett's shocked face over by the fire place. "What-ever… you… do with… me… take care… of… her."

The synthoid's systems whined, sounding almost human, as they abruptly shut down and he slumped into the blonde's arms.

"What? Zee what do I have to do?" Ro hugged the limp metal body to her. "No Zee… Not now. Not here. Please don't leave me. Zee."

TBC…

Please, please, please someone review. Please. I'm just dying to hear something from someone over hear. Please? Someone?

P.S. Chapter title "Hold Me Dear" lyric from the song "As I Lay Me Down to Sleep" by Sophie B Hawkins.


	19. Chapter 19: Paralyze

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 18:** Paralyze

"What happened?" Bennett's voice startled the distraught Ro back to the present. The teen took a deep breath to compose herself and rubbed her eyes refusing to let the tears that threatened fall before turning to the shocked group of NSA agents.

"Zee's offline," the blonde said simply, finding herself choked up when she tried to say anything more. Finally she got her voice back enough to continue. "Did you-"

"No Rosalie. I promise none of us have anything to do with Zeta's problem." He gave his two agents a hard look, but in particular his eyes were directed at West. "Am I right?"

"Yes sir," Rush said quietly still staring over at Zee while West just nodded dumbly.

Fluffy, not sure what to do or what was going on, but still acutely aware of Ro's distress, padded over to the girl. He hadn't seen Zee fall, he had been on the other side of the mattress enjoying the scratch Bennett had been giving him, but when the man stopped and Fluffy heard the worry in Ro's voice he decided to go over to the girl and investigate what was troubling her. The dog whined softly and licked Ro cheek, surprising the blonde. She looked up to see his big dark eyes looking at her full of concern. She almost lost it there in that moment, seeing the undisguised love and worry of the canine, but she choked back the tears and made herself stay strong.

"Oh Fluffy," she hugged him, burying her face in his fur. "It's going to be alright." She leaned back roughing up his ears. "I know it's going to be alright," but even as she said the words her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

The dog turned his eyes to Zee. He knew by smell this was the other human who had the strange scent, but he didn't look human anymore. Fluffy yipped trying to wake the strange one up, but it didn't work. He tried again, and panted, his head low and his hind end up with his tail wagging high in the air thinking the strange one was just playing, but still he didn't move. Fluffy whimpered, sidling up to the one who didn't looked human anymore, starting to get worried. He sniffed and licked him but still he wouldn't move. The dog's distress grew further. He should have at least moved by now. Fluffy liked this one. He wanted him to wake up. Even though the he smelled weird, he had let the dog into the warmth of the cabin. Why wouldn't he wake up? Fluffy cry-whined trying to wake Zee up, but the human who was not just wouldn't move. Finally Ro pushed the distressed dog away for the synthoid.

"No Fluffy. I know you're worried, but this isn't the time. Go over to Bennett."

The dog whimpered at her almost as if he were begging her to let him stay with the synthoid.

"Go," she said again, pointing towards Bennett.

Fluffy retreated a few feet, then sat staring at Zee, not wanting to move any further. Ro let the dog be and looked back at her fallen friend. Zee's words had had a kind of finality to them she did not like… Almost as if he hadn't been expecting to wake up, but he would. She would make sure of that.

Ro sighed, a little lost for what to do. "Come on Zee," she finally mumbled more to herself then to anyone else. "Let's get you off the floor." Then Ro tried to pick up the unconscious synthoid. "Oh! – " she followed that exclamation with a string of vibrant curses that would make a sailor blush. "Dammit Zee why do you have to weigh so freaking much?" she glared across the room. "Couldn't you guys have made him a lightweight model?" she spat viciously in frustration.

"Well there are lightweight models, but those are usually smaller animals like dogs and cats," Rush said then blinked surprised at herself. The information had just leapt out of her mouth before she could think. Now Ro was staring at her in a strange way.

"Okay that's not creepy at all," the blondes said then she sighed. "Oh screw this," she breathed, leaning the synthoid back against the cabin wall so it seemed like he was just sitting. "Sorry Zee, but you're going to be sleeping on the floor tonight. Not that you ever seemed to mind before of course," Ro added to herself.

Rush bit her lip thinking as she watch Ro with the 'unconscious' synthoid. The robot was offline right across the room. He had never been so vulnerable and accessible to them before, so close… The woman crouched down to her pack at the foot of Bennett's bed, fingering the servo inhibitor she had brought with her just in case. It would be so easy just to slip it on the synthoid and he'd never wake up until he was back at HQ.

Bennett noticed when she moved and red her thoughts from the look on her face. "Leave him be," he said in a low voice, quiet enough so Ro, who was still crouched by the fallen IU, would not hear.

Rush glanced over. "But sir it our chance," she whispered urgently, but halfheartedly.

"Not now," he answered quietly, letting his eyes drift back to the fugitive pair. He saw Fluffy had decided to curl up in the synthoid's lap and Ro had let him. It was clear the dog didn't want to move from Zee's side until the synthoid woke up again.

Rush nodded to her boss's words, putting the servo inhibitor back into her pack. She knew it would have been wrong to try to capture Zeta here and now. Bennett had given his word and she wasn't going to be the one to break that promise. There would be another time.

West had a different idea entirely. He had edged around Bennett's mattress during the commotion and stooped to pick up something in front of the fire, his eyes fixed on the fugitives. "Don't worry sir," he whispered. "I'll take care of Zeta."

Rush glanced sharply over at her partner ready to tell him off, but her eyes widened when she saw what was in his hand. "West don't!"

TBC…

Yes! Begging works! Thank you so so very much for your reviews. I got two! It's so amazing. I would love more :) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded. I did some spring cleaning this week/weekend and… it took awhile. I have never seen so many dust bunnies in my life. They were mostly hiding under the bed the naughty things… Anyway I'm trying to get at least one update a week if anyone is curious.

**CampionSayn**: I'm so glad you are enjoying this little fanfic of mine. It just makes my heart warm to hear that :) I really hope I continue to do so well in the future. It will be interesting to see what you think of what West is about to do...

**Wtchcool**: Yes Zee's been a little detracted the poor guy... Of course he does always worry more about others then himself. It's just apart of who he is and it's a part that makes you just want to love him. I'm so happy to hear from you. It's nice to know someone is enjoying my work no matter how amateurish it might be. I hope I continue to well and I would love to hear from you again sometime.

P.S. Chapter title "Paralyze" song by Finger 11.


	20. Chapter 20: Who Do You Think You Are?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 18:** Who Do You Think You Are?

"West don't!"

Ro glanced up hearing Rush's exclamation then felt herself pale when she saw what West was holding in his hand. The blonde's eyes fixed on the object. The gun. She had forgotten about the gun. How could she have let herself forget about the gun? The teen could have kicked herself, but there were other things to worry about just then. She had let herself become too comfortable. These people were still NSA. They were still after her and Zee. She needed to do something. She glanced at the offlined synthoid beside her. This time it would be her turn to save Zee, and she would. Oh yes she would.

Bennett was simply livid. He glared at West and if looks could kill, the redhead would have been stone cold dead by now. "West if you don't put that gun down _right_ now I'm never going to let you touch any kind of fire arm ever again!" the older agent growled, dangerously. "You hear me? West!"

West didn't flinch even though most people would have at Bennett's tone. The young man was used to being yelled at.

West had seen the servo inhibitor in Rush's back pack and quickly snatched it away from her before she could say or do anything else then, carefully stepping out of the reach of Bennett or Rush, he trained his gun on Ro. "Step away from Zeta Rowan."

Ro stood up slowly, leveling her glare at the man with the weapon. "What are you doing West?"

The redhead seemed more exasperated at the question then anything else. "What's it look like I'm doing? Move away."

The teen turned to him and squared her shoulders, her face set in resolve. "I won't let you hurt him."

"West don't be stupid. Put the gun down," Rush demanded, silently pleading that West would for once do as he was told.

West shook his head, but kept his eyes on Ro. His hand with the gun was unnervingly steady. "Sorry, but I can't."

"We have a truce!" Ro nearly stamped her foot in frustration.

West lifted his chin as if he was taking the high ground. "Not one I agreed to."

"But Bennett is your boss! He agreed," the blonde fugitive said, trying to reason with the agent.

Bennett was seething. If only he could stand up. "West put that gun down right now or so help me-"

The red head shook his head again. "Sorry sir, but I don't think you are fit enough to make a decision like this."

Bennett's jaw dropped at such insubordination. It took him a moment to get his voice back. "Not fit– Rush hit him for me will you? The impertinent idiot needs some sense knocked into him."

"Rush you stay right there," West said in a hard voice.

The woman looked between the two, caught not knowing what she should do. She would have liked to punch West for his stupidity and for giving her orders and Bennett had given her permission to do just that, but she doubted it would have helped the situation so she stayed where she was and waited for her opportunity.

West advanced a few feet on Ro, holding the gun in one hand and the servo inhibitor ready in the other, both equally threatening. "I'll cuff you in a minute. Now get out of the way."

Ro marched right up to the young agent, catching him off guard and made her stand, spreading her arms wide, right in front of the gun. "If you're going to shoot me then go ahead and shoot me. But I swear I will never let you have Zee," she stated, looking him right in the eye.

West gaped at her brash move. "You're crazy."

Ro smirked, cocking her head to the side. "Duh" Suddenly she gabbed West's arm and wrenched the gun away.

"Wha-" West was startled to find himself pulled against Ro and down one gun. The next second Ro grabbed the inhibitor out of the loose fingers of his other hand and turned to raced for the door at a dead run.

"Rowan don't," West guessed what the girl was going to do and ran after her. Excited by the uproar, Fluffy joined the chase right behind West, nipping at the man's heels. "Fluffy don't!"

The red head was paying more attention to the dog then he was to Ro as the teen slammed into the door and pushed it open. The deep snow made it hard to do, but the adrenaline in her system helped the blonde. A cold blast of wind whipped past her. With the door half open Ro hurled both the gun and servo inhibitor as hard as she could out into the snowy night. She smiled at the result. They would never find those two items again.

"Fluffy stop!"

Ro turned with a satisfied smiled to face West just as the man and the dog came up behind her. Another light nip from Fluffy and the redhead tripped over his own feet and crashed into the blonde. They tumbled back into the door. West heard the girl let out a little surprised gasp and then there was a solid thunk, but he didn't place the sound until after it was too late. The agent caught himself on his hands and knees on the snowy ground, the dog panting happily beside him not realizing the trouble he cause and Ro under him, but the girl didn't move.

"Rowan," West shook the teen's shoulder gently, but she didn't respond. "Rosalie this isn't funny," he said with a nervous smile thinking she was faking. "Rosalie?"

"Get out of the way," Rush roughly pushed the redhead over and crouched to check Ro's pulse. The girl had a heart beat and was breathing. Rush could see the mist of her breath on the cool air. The woman began to gently search Ro's head with her fingers, looking for an injury. The female agent had seen the two tumbled and knew if the girl was unconscious, she had probably hit her head in the fall. There… there was a bump on the back of her head and… Rush paled as her hand came away sticky with blood.

"Is she okay?" West asked in a small voice, hovering in the background.

Rush felt a red hot anger boil up within her. She wasn't one to let her emotions control her, but just this once she indulged herself. She whirled on West and smacked him right across the face, hard. West fell back, landing on his butt, more startled rather then hurt. He looked up at his partner with a shocked look on his face as he held a hand to his stinging cheek. "Rush…"

The woman was furious, glaring at him wildly, making West wish he had never done anything to inspire that murderous look in his partner's eyes. "You impulsive idiotic boy!" she yelled.

West blinked up at her. "I just thought-"

"No you didn't think," the female agent snarled. "You just do. _That's_ your problem."

"But I-"

But Rush wasn't done with him yet. "Shut up. Not only did you put Bennett's authority into question with your little stunt, you put his integrity on the line too. How dare you hurt that girl when she has taken us in out of the cold and made us at home here when she could have just left us out freeze. How _dare_ you attack her when she thought she was safe under a truce. Argh, just how dare you! Don't you have any morals?" she just wanted to strangle him.

"I'm sorry," West whispered, thoroughly cowed. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You held a gun on her!" Oh god. If West kept talking Rush really was going to strangle him. "Shut up. Just shut up. I can't even talk to you right now."

"Rush that's enough for now," Bennett's over-calm voice snapped the woman out of her fury. "I think Mr. West is starting to see the error of his ways. See to Rowan."

"Of course," the woman nodded starting to turn to the unconscious girl, but saving one last glare for West. "I'm not done with you mister," she growled.

"Rush-"

"Don't push your luck West," Bennett said in a terribly calm voice from where he sat on the mattress leaning back on his hands, but when the young agent turned he could see anger burning deep within the man's dark eyes. "Just be happy she didn't punch you. I would have. You better be hoping that girl is okay, because if she is not I will make your life a living hell."

TBC…

Yay! We made it to chapter 20! And I got more reviews! Life doesn't get more perfect. Well for me anyway. The characters in mystory aren't having the best of times right now, but then again conflict is a major component of any narrative... or so I'm told. I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic and I would love to get some more reviews, please?

**CampionSayn**: I'm so happy you like the last chapter. You were close when you guessed West was going to shoot Zee, but not quiet right. I must say West is an... interesting character, but we'll get more in-depth in that later in the story. Anyway I was being nosy and curious, as I can be sometimes, and went to look at your profile and all I can say is _how in the world have you managed to write 87 stories_? That is freaking amazing. I couldn't even keep five going... I've had to take to writing one at a time to get anything done... of course college was getting in the way or my fanfictions a bit. Anyway you are impressive! And I mean that in the best possible way :) Hope to hear from you again sometimes.

**Wtchcool**: I have character development! Someone said so! Oh that makes me so happy. Thank you so, so very much. Sigh... I'm just basking in a glow of happiness right now... Yes I will agree West = cringe or roll your eyes, but then that's just West. I'm also glad you like the chapters named after song names thing I do. I was honestly thinking about dropping that for awhile because sometimes it takes a long time to find an appropriate song with the right words in it that I also actually like, but since you told me you like it I'll keep it up. Besides I have extensive song lists now to help me choose so it's getting easier. I'm sorry it didn't work for you though. However, I can say that there are also other things you can name your chapters after if you ever want to try. I can't remember which fanfic it was, but once I toyed with the idea of naming my chapters after the names of roses and it's actually pretty easy to do, especially since they have names like Amber Sunset, Aloha, Amulet, Atlantic Star, Autumn Delight, Blush Hip, Breath of Life, Bright Ideas, Bright Smile, Bubbles, Buttercup, Candlelight, Carefree Beauty, Chess, Charity, Cherry Lips, Chuckles... okay now I'm going a little... a lot overboard, but you get the idea. Sorry I rambled so much. I think I better stop now while I'm ahead. I hope I hear from you again some times and I really hope you continued to like this fanfic... even if West is a bit insufferable :P

P.S. Chapter title "Who Do You Think You Are?" lyric from the song "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.


	21. Chapter 21: Wake Me Up

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 21:** Wake Me Up

"Be careful. Don't move her too much."

"I know sir. I just want to get her out of the snow."

Ro drifted slowly back to consciousness to the sound of voices. She vaguely felt herself being moved gently, but it was strange. Her mind felt fuzzy, confused. She couldn't remember what had happened. It was hard to focus. She knew she was lying on the floor, but she didn't know how she got there and her body… her body felt so heavy. She was so tired. Maybe she should just let herself fall back to sleep…

"Dog don't!"

Ro felt something wet against her cheek, startling the blonde into opening her eyes to find Fluffy's dark concerned eyes looking down at her. Rush was trying to get him to go away, but the dog was quite stubborn. Ro smiled sleepily. "Rush it's okay."

Rush started and glanced down at the girl. "You're awake!" The woman smiled in relief. "Thank goodness. She's up," she called across the room to the others.

"Hey Fluffy." Ro reached up to pet the dogs soft ears. The dog whined softly and pressed his head into her hand.

Rush sat back on her haunches. "Well at least don't seem to have amnesia. Can you move everything? Hands? Feet?"

Ro looked at her, confused. "Yah... Why?"

"No reason," the female said, shaking her head. "Just checking."

The blonde's brow furrowed as she just got more confused about her situation. "What happened?"

"You hit your head when you fell. Do you remember?" Rush said leaning over the girl and tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind Ro's ear.

"I…" Ro's eyes widened. "Zee!" the teen gasped and tried to sit up.

"Whoa whoa take it easy," Rush said gently, coaxing the girl to lay back with a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "You probably at least have a mild concussion."

"Zee… is Zee okay?" the teen still demanded.

"The synthoid's fine," Rush assured the girl. "He's still recharging, but no ones touched him."

Ro relaxed back, closing her eyes. "Thank you," the girl breathed. "How long-"

"Just a few minutes," the agent said, trying to quickly dispel any of the girl's uncertainties. "Do you think you can sit up, slowly this time?" Rush added as a second thought.

Ro let out a breath and looked up at Rush. "I can try."

"Take it slow," the woman said calmly. "There's no hurry."

Ro gasped sharply when she found herself more or less parallel to the floor. "Oh ow, ow, ow, ow my head. Bad move. Baaaad move." She clutched her head head which had started to pound ruthlessly as if there was someone inside her skull who desperatly wanted out.

"Okay, okay," Rush said softly trying to be reassuring even thought she was very worryed. "Back down."

"No I'm fine," Ro said, grabbing Rush's arm, stopping the woman from laying her back down. "Just give me a second until the room stops spinning." She leaned heavily on Rush's shoulder for a moment. "Okay I'm good," she said sitting a bit straighter.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rush asked concerned.

Ro started to nod, but immediately stopped as a sharp pain lanced through her temple at the motion. "Yah. Good enough."

Rush nodded back. " Do you mind if I get a look?" she asked, motioning to the back of the blonde's head with a hand.

"No go ahead," the girl answered, but was careful _not_ to make the mistake of shaking her head again.

Rush tried to be gently as she parted the bloody hair in the back of the teenager's head, but it still pulled on the wound. Ro bit her lip, trying not to make a sound, but Rush still felt her flinch. "Sorry. I'm trying to be gentle," the woman said in empathy.

"I know," Ro breathed through her teeth. "It's okay. Keep going."

Rush breathed a sigh of relief when she finally found the wound. It was not nearly as bad as the blood had made it seem. Ro had hit the door with a glancing blow and only seemed to have a mild concussion. The door had just been at exactly the right angle it break the skin causing all the blood.

"How is she?" Bennett asked quietly from across the room, now laying down again, but his eyes were glued on Ro. He had been surprised at the sudden rush of protectiveness he had felt for Ro moments before… If only he could have gotten up. The feelings confused the agent slightly, not at their appearance, but at the strength of them. It had almost been overpowering. He had to struggle really hard not to cuss West out and throw something at him (which would have probably have been one of the fire irons), but he also knew that would not have been very constructive and held himself in check. Bennett had no idea where these latent emotions for Rosalie had come from, but then again he supposed the girl had saved his life. His conscious as well as his subconscious felt like he owed her something and he _had_ given his word she and Zeta would be safe under their truce. Bennett had never broken his word before. Not like this. Of course technically he had not broken anything. That had been West, but that was besides the point. Bennett still felt like he had let the girl down. And it wasn't helping that the more he learned about Ro, the more she reminded him of someone he held dear to his heart. Add that on top of that fact that she was young and at the very base of Bennett's being, because of somethings that happened to him long, long ago, he was a protector. He had a desire to help people by keeping them safe and making it so they did not have to face the dark things he faced for them. Really that part of his nature was one of the reasons he had chosen to join the NSA in the first place. He had never thought his choice would lead him to chasing around a teenage girl and her synthoid. It just didn't seen right with kids in the mix.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Rush answered Bennett, bringing him out of his confusing swirl of thoughts. "I saw the blood and…" she shook her head.

Bennett nodded and let out a tense sigh through his teeth, allowing himself to finally elax a bit. "I understand."

Ro was not happy though. "Blood?" she sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Aw crap. Zee's going to freak."

Rush smiled, still startled by Ro's genuine feelings for the synthoid. "I'd be more worried about your condition right now Rowan. Can you hold this here?" the woman asked, pressing an absorbent bandage to Ro's wound to help stop any residual bleeding. "I'm going to go get some ice. If we're lucky we'll be able to keep down the swelling."

" 'Kay." The blonde said almost nodding again but catching herself just in time. "I gotta stop doing that," she mumbled to herself.

"Can I get you anything else?" Rush asked as she stood up.

Ro blinked up at her. "Huh? What?... Sorry I was distracted," she added, blushing slightly.

The woman smiled in understanding. It would have been surprising if Ro wasn't distracted in her current condition. They was just lucky she wasn't any worse off. "Do you need anything else?"

Ro thought for a second. "Water… water would be nice."

"Of course." Rush smiled softly and went on her way into the kitchen.

Ro mind was wandering as Rush left the room. She looked around the room from where she sat then saw Fluffy sitting a couple feet away watching her and smiled. "Hey there," she said, reaching her free hand out to him. The dog came over and sniffed her fingers tentatively, knowing instictively she had been and was hurt. He licked them making her smiled widen and she began to scratch his ears. "Good boy." He sneezed, starting a laugh from Ro then lay beside her, protective and wanting to watch over her. Ro continued to pet him as her eyes went back to roaming the room then he eyes lit upon something that was strange. "Why is West cuffed in the corner?"

"To keep him out of trouble," Bennett answered the blonde calmly even though his eyes hardened at the thought of West. Ro started, not having expected an answer and, in her state, having almost forgotten Bennett was there at all. It all seemed kind of like a dream. "Oh," was all she could think to answer.

"You took a big risk Rowan," Bennett continued. "West is known to be trigger happy."

"I was worth it." Ro said resting her chin on one hand and holding the bandage to her head with another, Fluffy now content simply to lay beside her. She didn't understand why, but West didn't seem to be entering into the conversation even thought he blushed at the words. He also didn't seem to be able to meet her eyes. It was strange. West usually wasn't so quiet.

"I've been meaning to ask Rowan, how did you two find me anyway?" the older man asked, trying to keep the girl focused and gently testing to see if she had lost any memory. "It's fine if you don't want to answer."

"No that's okay," Ro said then her brow furrowed as she tried to remember that day. "Well now that I think of it, I don't really know." Bennett frowned but then the look softened as he realized the blonde's uncertainly had nothing to do with amnesia as she continued. "We had been outside, Zee and I, watching the birds and… Well Zee, he looked up once, his face turning really serious, but after a second looked back again. I asked him what was wrong and he started to say nothing, but then he looked sharply up again right in your direction as if listening for something. I guess he must have heard you or something because a moment later he told me to come with him and that it was urgent and started off towards where you were.

"So it was Zeta," Bennett mumbled to himself, considering her words.

"Yah. Do you… Do you remember anything?" the teen asked after a moment.

Bennett was caught by surprise by the question. "Let me think. I remember being cold and hurt," he said, trying to be as honest as possible. He had been in such a distraught state at the time he really didn't remember much but general feelings. "I remember thinking I was going to die…" Bennett cut off his words when he saw he was troubling Ro.

The girl hung her head, looking down at her hand in her lap. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I wish we had gotten to you sooner. We had been inside most of the day because it was cold and…" she looked up at him, her light blue eyes filled with sincerity. "I'm glad we found you before anything worse happened."

Bennett's eyes softened. "It's not your fault Rosalie - What is that noise?" he said suddenly. "It's been going on for at least an hour. Can you hear that? Wait…" Bennett blinked, looking around as he tried to locate the sound. His eyes fell on the synthoid in the corner. "Is that Zeta?"

Ro chuckled, knowing the topic would have come up sooner or later. "Yah. He snores. Zee's just quirky that way. You get used to it after awhile…"

"Uh-huh," the man said staring at Zee. Since when did the government make synthoid's that snored? Bennett shook his head at the thought. It must have been apart of Zeta's recharge function somehow. He just had no clue how.

"Here we go," Rush said walking back into the room with a pack of ice, a bowl of warm water, a couple of dish cloths and a bottle of water. "Water for you," the woman said handing the bottle to Ro.

The blonde smiled up a the woman as she took the offered bottle. "Thanks."

"Excuse me dog." Rush sat on the floor behind the girl, displacing Fluffy just a bit, but he was fine with moving a little to make room for the woman. "You can move your hand now Ro. Let's see if you're still bleeding."

Ro winced as some of her hair stuck to the bandage. "How's it look?" she asked.

"Good considering," Rush answered with a nod. "Didn't bleed nearly as much as most head wounds do. Must just be a little cut," she set down the bowl of water and ice and dipped a dishcloth into the warm liquid. "I'm going to try and wash some of this blood out of your hair then we'll get the ice on it."

"Thanks," the blonde sighed in gratitude as the woman behind her went to work.

Ten minutes later it was about as good as it was going to get without a full blown shower. Rush had gotten most of the blood out of the girls short blonde hair. As it was, the woman was just happy Ro's hair wasn't any longer. "Okay now hold this to your head," Rush said passing Ro the ice pack wrapped in the second wash cloth.

Ro did as she was told but sucked in a sharp breath at the touch of the ice. "Cold," she moaned. Ro hadn't realized before but the room was getting quite chilly. She shivered slightly.

"I know," Rush said. "But the ice will help." She looked over at Bennett before adding. "Ro do you think you can stand. It would be warmer by the fire. I will help you of course."

Ro thought for a moment then shrugged a shoulder. "I might as well try."

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to update. I got in a cooking/baking mood and that started to take up a lot of my free time. On top of that last week was a bit busier then usual then the holiday cane but finally here is your new chapter. I hope you like. Please review. I would love to hear from more of you. Oh also happy 4th for any and all who celebrate it :)

**CampionSayn: **Heh one quick update then not one for so terribly long. Sorry about that. I got detracted, but now I'm back on track. With any luck I'll have another update in at least a week. You are completely correct when you say it gets harder to write once you get above about chapter fifteen or twenty. I don't know why. You'd think things would get easier because you'd gotten used to writing the story but no. If you're not careful the story just pitters off into nothingness. Luck I have an basic outline all the way to the end of this fanfic ;P Special 'secret' for my lovely, wonderful serial reviewer: this fanfic is actually a setup for others. There is more to come after "Only Human." Whacha think about that? :)**  
**

Hey **Nataly S. Potter** I saw you were/are interested in several of my stories… at least you 'story alerted' three of them (much to my joy). I just wanted to give you a quick heads up that "Only Human" is the only fanfic I'm updating right now BUT I will get back to and someday finish the others as well. I just found I work more productively when I wrote on one story at a time… I hope you understand. And thanks a lot for reading :)

P.S. Chapter title "Wake Me Up" lyric of the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence.


	22. Chapter 22: My Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 22:** My Mistake

"Take it easy. Small steps. There you go," Rush said softly, encouraging the blonde standing next to her. The woman had the bowl under one arm and the other arm out for Ro to hold onto to keep herself steady, but that wasn't quiet enough when a sudden dizzy spell hit the teen.

"Rush she's going to fall," West finally spoke up, urgency in his voice.

"What do you know?" Rush snapped at him, still miffed with the red head.

"Rush he's right," Bennett started to say, but not quite quickly enough.

Ro stumbled and her legs collapse out from under her before the 'Rush' was out of the Bennett's mouth. Suddenly West was there next to her, catching her before she fell with an arm wrapped around her waist. Ro clung to the support breathing hard, not caring who it was from.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently after giving her a moment to collect herself.

"Fine…" she breathed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Just a little dizzy."

"Hold onto me," West answered with a protective gentleness Ro had never heard in his voice before. The girl glanced up surprised then gasped, her breath taken away by the sudden intensity of his eyes. Even though all Ro normally saw when looking at the redhead was a clumsy boy, at that instant she became acutely aware that West was actually very much a man. She was suddenly aware of the lean, muscular body she was leaning again and the strength of the arm that encircled her. It wasn't strength like Zee's. More human and less infinite, but it was strength none the less. He was holding all her weight steadily with just one arm after all. Then Ro realized she was staring and looked down blushing. Damn hormones. Luckily, West didn't notice her lapse.

The red head looked up at his partner. "Rush can you help her? My hands are a bit tied," he said indicating his still cuffed hands making it impossible for him to do more than hold Ro.

"Uh sure," Rush nodded dumbly at West, surprised by the change in him she too saw. "Here," she said changing her mind and instead unlocking the restraints with her fingerprint. "You take her."

Rush stood back as West all but carried Ro to the table, it being the closest sitting place around. He sat her down in one of the chairs to rest. Rush nodded to herself when it was obvious West had things in hand and tossed the restraints towards her pack before disappearing into the kitchen to dispose of the bowl and bloody rags she held.

"Are you feeling any better?" West asked Ro, kneeling before her.

"A bit," Ro breathed, resting a hand against her forehead and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I just wish the room would stop spinning."

West's brow furrowed, his eyes filling with regret. "I didn't mean to hurt you Rosalie… Really I didn't. It just happened. It was a mistake. I'm sorry," he said sincerely, bowing his head in shame.

Ro opened her eyes and smiled down at him. "I know that was an accident West, but you were going to hurt Zee." The blonde sighed and looked away, rubbing her eyes. "But I guess that's your job. You people seem hardwired for that stuff." She looked up at the others. "That's why we're going to figure out the terms of this truce right here right now and if anyone breaks it I'm going to sic Fluffy on them."

West smiled at her brashness and the absurd idea that the lovable Fluffy could be siced on anyone. "Deal," he said then caught himself and turned to looked at Bennett. "If that is alright sir," he added a bit meekly.

Bennett nodded. "I think that would be for the best."

West turned back to Ro and stood up. "Come on," he said reaching a hand out to her. "I'll carry you over."

The blonde scowled up at him. "I'll walk, thank you."

"Okay, okay," West grinned, hands up in surrender. "May I give you an arm then?"

Ro nodded and took the agents offered hand. He helps her over to sit near the fireplace and Bennett where she could lean back against the wall.

"Fluffy are you coming?" Ro called to the dog standing across the room. The dog who had stayed by the girl this whole time, cocked his head, wagged his tail once then turned and padded over to curl up with the offline Zee.

West blinked in surprise. "That's weird. I though animals normally didn't like robots," he said, sitting against the wall by Ro.

"They don't," Ro said softly, leaning back against the wall with a bit of a smile on her lips and resting the icepack against her head again.

"Then why-"

The girl turned her head to smile over at West. "I know it's hard to believe, but I guess Zee is an exception."

"Again," Bennett grumbled under his breath. Ro looked over at the man and noticed Rush had taken up position sitting on the other side of the fire place.

West continued to consider Fluffy's actions, watching the dog from where he sat. The scene with the distressed dog and now this made him think. "You know you can tell a lot about a person by how he treats his dog…and how that dog acts around him," he finally said.

"Yes you can." Bennett said, quietly considering the red head as West continued to watch the dog and the synthoid across the room. Something had changed in the boy. The man couldn't put his finger on exactly what, but something had definitely changed. West seemed more mature somehow. Maybe a good telling to was what he had needed all along.

TBC…

Sorry the chapter's so short, but I wanted to get something up. I hope you like and please, PLEASE review. I would be ever so grateful.

**CampionSayn:** I'm so glad you enjoyed my last chapter so much. Nothing makes me more happy then a please reader :D Sorry again for it taking me forever to update last time. I honestly don't know where the time goes sometimes… Yah I guess when I think about it my Rush is a bit less… well… um stoic then some people portray her. I hope I'm not writing her too out of character or anything, but I do feel there's more to her then we normally see. West too even though he is well… annoying. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy. Happy readings :)

**Wtchcool:** Oh I'm so happy to hear from you again. I do so love it! Actually I read somewhere (I think it was an official Project Zeta site) that Zee's snoring has something to do with his recharging. Like he takes in air to get the hydrogen (which I guess he uses as fuel) and expels the oxygen or something… But you also have to admit it is quiet the comic relief :p Anyway thank you so much for reviewing again. I hope to hear from you again soon and I hope you like my new little chapter.

P.S. Chapter title "Mistake" from the title of the song "Mistaken Identity" by Delta Goodrem.


	23. Chapter 23: Understanding

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 23:** Understanding

"Okay. So you promise to give us a 24 hour head start from the time you enter that van of yours," Ro said, turning a little to eye the three agents around her, her face set in a serious almost-frown as she negotiated the terms of her strange little truce with them.

Bennett considered the words quietly for a moment. Even with that knock to her head Ro was certainly no fool. She knew this bargaining was most serious and got right down to the point as soon as the discussion had commenced. And for once West had kept his mouth shut and let Bennett do most of the talking. "Sounds fair," the man nodded. "As long as you continue to let us stay here for the time being."

"And you won't tell any other law enforcement about this place until then. No cops, no nothing," the blonde virtually demanded, not wanting the NSA getting off on a technicality like allowing someone else to arrest her and her friend then wait the 24 hours to take them into custody.

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Bennett would have smiled at the girl's intelligence. "Yes," he answered, somehow managing to keep a straight face suitable for the mood of the conversation.

Despite Bennett's answer the blonde wasn't satisfied yet. "You all agree to this," she said, pointing a finger at the other two. "I want to hear you."

"Yes," the partners answered, but Ro was looking specifically at West. The red head's eyes were set with resolve, but he still couldn't meet her direct gaze. He lowered his eyes and gave her a small nod. "I will abide by the truce set out right now Rosalie. You don't have to worry about me," he said in a soft voice.

The girl sighed and leaned sideways against the wall, resting her head against it and closing her eyes. "Great." Finally she could relax. She shifted the fresh ice pack Rush had given her. She felt pretty foolish holding a bag of ice to her head, but her head did hurt and the cold was helping. Even so she still felt so tired. Ro shivered suddenly. "It's getting cold."

"Zeta's no longer heating the place," Bennett observed quietly.

"Yah," Ro nodded, opening her eyes once more. She was suddenly feeling so lonely without her Zee even with all the other humans were in the room with her. She rubbed her forehead with her spare hand trying to think. Zee had wanted her to do something… but what? The pounding in her head just got worse as she tried to think. Finally she gave up the thought with a sigh. If it was important Zee would tell her later. She frowned suddenly as new thoughts crossed her mind. Bennett watched her face as thoughts flickered in and out of focus in her mind. He couldn't help but wonder what had go her so worked up.

"I don't know how long Zee's going to be out," the girl said suddenly, breaking the silence. "We should gather the blankets together and probably grab some more fire wood before it gets too much colder."

Ro tensed as Rush went rummaging through her bags again at the girls words, but this time what came out of the agent's black backpack was a whole lot less threatening then a servo inhibitor. "Here," Rush said, handing the blonde her spare thermal jacket. "Try this on. They're really quite comfortable and I can promise you it'll be warm."

Ro stared at the black jacket for a moment, startled by the offer, then a little shyly took the coat from the woman. "Um… thanks."

Ro shrugged on the piece of clothing almost disbelieving what she was doing, but when she turned on the heating units… oh it was nice. Warmth tingled against her skin and she closed her eyes, breathing out a sigh of pleasure. She opened her eyes again and smiled a little sheepishly over at Rush. "I can't believe I'm actually wearing one of these."

The woman smiled back. "They're nice aren't they?"

"Except for the logo," Ro teased, her eyes sparking mischievously in the firelight.

Rush chuckled, taking the joke with good humor then stood up. "Well then. I'll go get the fire wood since West has been forbidden from disturbing mister spider out there," she said still smiling.

West blushed at the words, but nodded. "I'll get the blankets then. In the bathroom right?" he said, directing the question to Ro.

"I can-" Ro started to get up, but Bennett caught her wrist.

"You don't move," he said seriously. Ro was going to argue, but then she saw that look in his eyes. He wasn't going to budge.

The blonde sighed and sat back down on the floor, now beside Bennett instead of against the wall. "Now I'm starting to get how board you must be," she grumbled. "Yes, West in the bathroom," she answered the red head before plopping her cheek in a palm (her other hand still holding the ice pack to her head) as the two agents disappeared from the room. "This sucks."

Bennett didn't know what to say to that so he kept quiet. He knew how it felt to be useless, but he didn't want the girl straining herself just yet. Concussions had a nasty way of biting back when you least expect it. Bennett didn't want Ro to get sicker where there was no one to help... She was staying by him until the others got back even if he himself wouldn't be much help at the moment.

Ro absentmindedly blew her bangs out of her face as her gaze wandered around the room. Then her crystal blue eyes landed on Fluffy still laying by Zee. The girls eyes lit with pleasure at the sight of him and a small smile graced her lips. She held out a hand to the dog. "Come on Fluffy. Come on."

The great white dog lifted his head, his ears perking up at the sound of his name, but then looked back at Zee with a small whine. Ro tried to smile reassuringly to him and continued to talk to him in a soft voice. "Zee will be fine Fluffy, I promise. Come on. Come here." The dog paused for one more second then scrambled to his feet and padded over to he, his claws clinking softly on the wood floor.

"Hey there boy. How you doing?" the girl smiled as he sniffed and licked her outstretched hand in greeting as she ruffled his ears. "Sorry it's been such a weird day," Ro said taking Fluffy's head in her hands, rubbing his neck. "I hope it's not been too hard on you."

The oversized puppy whined softly and licked the blonde's cheek making her laugh. "Oh I'm fine Fluffy. I promise. Come on up here," Ro said patting the side of Bennett's mattress then looked at the man. "You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not," Bennett smiled as the dog settled in to share the mattress with him and rested his head on the mans belly.

"I noticed you were starting to shiver," Ro said quietly, petting the dog's back, happy for the extra comfort the big canine gave with just his presence.

Bennett smiled a little sheepishly up at her, stroking Fluffy's soft ears. (The dog was just loving the attention, his tail wagging gleefully.) "I was hoping no one would noticed," he said softly. "You're recovering quicker than I thought," he said looking up at her, then his eyes softened as he himself noticed some details about her he hadn't seen before. The girl was worn out. Her shoulders drooped in exhaustion and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "You should get some rest Rosalie."

"No," the blonde shook her head rubbing her eyes. She knew better then to try and tell Bennett she wasn't tired, but she couldn't go to sleep yet. "Not until I'm sure Zee's okay," she said, confirming Bennett's thoughts.

The girl was stubborn, annoyingly so, but she was also loyal. Bennett couldn't fault her for that even if he didn't agree with who she was loyal to. Being human the man couldn't help his emotions. Even though she was technically a fugitive his heart softened a bit for her. "Rosalie," he said gently catching her attention. "How about you lay down and if you fall asleep you fall asleep. I'll make sure to wake you if-"

"-when," Ro butted in.

The man smiled, indulging her. "-when Zeta comes back online."

Ro still shook her head. "I can't. I know I'll fall asleep."

Bennett gave her a hard look. "That was kind of my point."

She snorted in a very unladylike way. "Says the man who can't get up out of bed."

"Ooo ouch," Benet winced. He had to admit his pride hurt a little with that one. "You_ are_ feeling better. You're sharp wit is back."

She smiled then sighed, her head dropping into her hand. "I just… I just want to be up when Zee wakes up. I'll go to sleep after that."

Dammit. Bennett knew he was going to give even before Rosalie started to look like a damsel in distress. Maybe it was because he had a kid of his own or maybe it was chivalry kicking in, but whatever it was he just couldn't say no to her right now. He was however careful to keep his innermost emotions off his face. "Okay," he nodded. "If that is your wish. I'll try and help you stay awake… _despite_ my better judgment."

Ro smiled her thanks to the man she was starting to wish more and more was not her enemy.

Then, at that moment, Rush came back inside with an armload of wood. Fluffy raised his head from his place beside Bennett and barked a greeting before setting back. Rush smiled at the dogs actions as she kicked the door shut behind her then saw the looks on Bennett's and Ro's faces. That stopped the hardened agent dead in her tracks. "You two are smiling. Why do I suddenly have a feeling of dread?"

"Old instincts?" Ro volunteered a little too cheerfully. "You can just stack the wood against the wall with rest," she said gesturing to the pile of wood a few feet from the bed.

Rush turned to her left as Ro directed, but then hesitated. "Why not by the fireplace?" she asked curious.

Ro smiled. "Because it's warm over here by the wonderful wood fireplace and I imagine we'll be wanting to sit by it and get all the warmth we can while we can."

Rush nodded. "Make sense," she said then deposited most of the wood where Ro told her to, keeping one log out to throw on the fireplace. Rush took a moment to stir up the coal before deciding to add one more piece of wood on top of that. Then West came back in from the bathroom hidden under a pile of blankets he was carrying.

"Mmmrmf merrr merph mer."

Rush blinked at her partner. "What?"

West thumped the stack down onto the ground by Ro. "I said I think I got all of them. You guys sure have a lot of blankets here."

"Hm," Rush said before turning her gaze back to Bennett and Ro. She could see something was going on between the two. Maybe it would be best to leave them alone to talk freely for a little while longer. "West why don't you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Why?" The red head blinked at the sudden request. Truth be told he didn't really want to leave Ro again so soon. He still felt terrible about what happened before.

"To help prepare some snacks while we wait," Rush said giving West a meaningful look but he, of course, missed it.

"Can't you-?"

"West."

"I just-"

"West now," Rush growled through gritted teeth.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I'm coming."

Bennett looked over Ro as the two other agents left the room again. The blonde was trying to pretend to be alright, making jokes and everything, but something was still off. "Rosalie are you sure you are okay?" he asked, a bit of concern leaking into his voice.

"I'm fine," she said shortly, not looking at him.

Bennett tried again. "Rosalie I don't-"

"I'm fine. Really I am," she said, cutting him off with a hard look.

Bennett didn't look convinced. He had a concussion or two in his time and had an idea of what she was going through even if she wouldn't admit it.

Ro sighed and looked away from his scowl, unable to meet his eyes. She closed her eyes, moving the icepack from the bump in the back of her head to the front trying to get rid of the headache that was pounding within her skull. If she was honest with herself she wasn't fine at all. She didn't even feel bad. She felt terrible. She was exhausted, achy and more than a little nauseous and on top of all that her head was throbbing even worse despite her efforts. All she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep, but she couldn't. Not yet. Not until Zee woke up.

"Rush," Bennett raised his voice to call the other agent into the room. She must have poked her head in because he continued to talk. "Do you know where the medicines are kept here?" Bennett's soft voice came to Ro through the dark of her closed eyes, but since he wasn't talking to her or about her she ignored him. Rush must have nodded because then Bennett said, "Why don't you go see if you can find some Advil?"

Ro's eyes snapped open and she glared at Bennett from where she sat. "I said I'm fine!"

His eyes softened when he looked at her. "Rosalie-"

Ro opened her mouth to argue some more, her condition making her more irritable then usually, but suddenly Rush was crouched by her. "Here you go," the woman said holding out the pills and a bottled water.

Ro blinked, startled by the agents sudden appearance. "That was fast," she said after a moment of hesitation and took the pills.

Rush smiled kindly at her then turned and disappeared back into the kitchen again. Ro watched her go then turned her gaze to consider the tablets in her palm.

"Rosalie please…" Bennett implored. "It will help."

Ro tried to glare, but she was too tired to. Bennett could be really persuasive for someone who couldn't get out of bed himself, but maybe that just had to do with that fact that she knew he wasn't going to drop the subject. She sighed. "Okay fine," she quickly popped the pills into her mouth and took a swallow of water. He stomach twisted at the action and Ro found herself fervently hoping she would not end up throwing them back up. She looked back at Bennett to find him watching her again. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," he answered quietly with a nod. "Thank you."

Ro was surprised by the words and glanced away then back at him trying not to stare. She shifted the ice back to the back of her head again as she considered the man who was now relaxed back against the mattress and the warmth of the dog that lay beside him. His hands were clasped and resting on his chest and his eyes closed. Ro's brow furrowed in puzzlement. Maybe it was just the dim lighting, but she could have sworn he was smiling slightly to himself

**...**

West was quiet in the kitchen as they worked together to make a late night snack of milk and cookies, but somehow he seemed to be strangely at peace with himself. Rush watched him for awhile confused by this sudden change in him. Finally she had to speak up. "You seem quiet… What's going on with you West?"

West was silent for a minute more before speaking. "I don't belong here Rush. I never did. I'm sick of finding myself doing stupid things just because I trying to fit in, to prove I somehow belong when it's obvious I don't." He sighed, shaking his head. "Right after we get out of this I'm giving Bennett my resignation papers. I've decided I'm going back home. There's plenty of things I can do there. Stuff I'm actually good at." He looked apologetically up at her. "I hope you find yourself a better partner when I'm gone."

Rush was startled speechless by the sudden confession from her partner then her eyes softened. "West give it a few more weeks," she said softly. "I'm supposed to teach you how to use a gun remember?"She added, trying to cheer him up.

He growled in frustration, not at her but at his own troubled and thumped a glass down on the counter. "I already know how to use a gun. Just not that damned puny thing we're issued." Then he blinked realizing what he was saying. "See that's my point. I just don't belong."

"West if you make me break my promise to you I'm going to slap you again," Rush said, only half joking. She couldn't help but empathies with the redhead even though they were two completely different people with two completely clashing personalities. Maybe it was the way he had confided so much in her recently… that was not like West. He never ever admitted to faults before. Yes he had done that stupid little stunt earlier with the gun, but he was trying to change… wasn't he? And he was the one who realized Bennett had been out too long and might be in trouble. Yes, West could be an idiot sometimes, but Rush suddenly realized his different way of doing things kept the rest of the team alert, in check and questioning things they normally wouldn't have. No, West wasn't doing those things on purpose, but it still had the same effect on the rest of the team so maybe keeping the kid around would be worth it no matter how annoying he could be and that would be even more so if she could get him to shape up just a bit. Rush rested a companionable hand on her partners shoulder. "Give it a few more weeks West. Believe me, under my supervision you'll be good to go… though I have to ask have you always been so clumsy?" she teased, smiling.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled, shrugging off her hand, but there was barely any force behind his words.

Rush saw that teasing wasn't going to work so she turned serious again. "West… come on. Since when have you ever given up?"

He sighed, giving in. "Okay fine. But this better work."

TBC…

Hey all. Sorry this took longer then usual to get this up. I got caught up doing some research for some of my stories. Guns, poisons and musicals what a mix. I have less than a month until school starts and life gets busy again. I wanted to get this fanfic done before then but that doesn't look like that's going to happen. This little story kinda has taken a life of its own, which is perfectly fine by me. I'll keep trying to update every week, but it's going to be a bit harder than usual as I start preparing for school and stuff, but even so I will continue writing as much as I can. I hope you like the new chapter and I would really like some new reviews please… Pretty Please?

**CampionSayn:** Hey, so happy to hear from you. I'm glad you liked it so much. I know West's actions in the last chapter were probably surprising to most people, but it doesn't sound like I did to badly since you and my other reviewers seemed to have liked it. Thank you so much for your opinion. It really is helpful :) I know before I wrote the last chapter I personally would have never put 'West' and 'Mature' in the same sentence… or even the same room, but I still wanted to develop his character some even if it is just a bit. And I'm really glad you found him more appealing now because that was kinda what I was going for. When I get around to adding more of his back-story in a later fanfic I hope things will become a little clearer about our strange little redhead. For now happy readings!

**Wtchcool:** Yah, but the trick with West is you have to get his attention first to get anything through that thick skull of his. You'd think… well _I'd_ think accidentally knocking Ro unconscious (which would freak anyone out in my opinion. I'd be like 'Ohmigod! Did I kill her?') and then the blood would freak him out enough to get his head out of his butt for a bit. I mean there has to be more to West then just a clumsy idiot… doesn't there? Somewhere?... Anyway that's my thoughts. I know it was unexpected and probably some people will be screaming I 'out of character-ed' him, but oh well. It's not like I insta-matured him or anything. I just added a dash of maturity to the West-recipe. There will be plenty of instances in later chapters for him to act like an idiot still.

P.S. Chapter title "Understanding" title of song sung by Xscape.


	24. Chapter 24: Worry About You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 24:** Worry About You

Bennett sighed looking at the girl sitting next to him. Rosalie was drooping again, almost asleep already. The man knew he should just let her rest, but he also knew Ro would never forgive him if he let her fall asleep. He sighed again then spoke up. He had promised after all. "Rosalie if you really want to stay awake we should probably talk about something."

The blonde started from a dose, rubbing her tired eyes with a palm. "Mmmm what?" Then her exhausted brain caught up with the waking world enough to comprehended the agent's words. "Oh yah I suppose… Let me think." She pursed her lips, mentally searching for a topic to talk about. "Did you know," she started slowly, "that if it wasn't for Zee I would be dead?"

"So you've said," Bennett sighed feeling even worse about waking the teenager now then he had before. She was starting to repeat herself or at least was close to repeating information he had heard from her before and that was never a good sign when it came to a concussion.

"No," Ro shook her head then immediately regretted the action as the pounding in her head which had almost quieted came roaring back with a vengeance. She winced and tried to remember her train of thought. "I mean the first time I met him," she clarified after a moment, seeing the alarm that had creeped into Bennett's eyes at the denial. "The day you shot him and I became 'the accomplice.' Do you remember that day?"

"Yes," the agent nodded slowly, watching the girl carefully, still a little concerned, but not so alarmed anymore. "And the next day West has some unique difficulties even for him if I remember right, all because of you" he said almost smiling, recalling that day to mind. Time did soften the memory so it was not quiet so annoying anymore.

"Yah," Ro rubbed her neck, feeling a little bashful about her actions now that she was starting to find she actually like the Bennett behind the badge. "Sorry about all the trouble. I just can't help, but mess with you governmental types a bit every now and then. I think I comes with being an orphan," she said thoughtfully, suddenly finding herself in a philosophical mood. "Have you ever seen the places we live?" she said almost to herself, wrinkling her nose at the memory. "And the people," she added with a shutter. "It might as well have been a prison. Anyway that day," she continued on with the story, pushing the memories of the girl's home away. "I had fallen in with a bad crowd." She raised an eyebrow at Bennett with a tired smile. "No surprise there right? But I really, really didn't want to go back to the girl's home. I would have done anything to stay out of there." she shook her head slightly to herself. "With the gang it was almost like a family, I stress almost, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. When I told them I wasn't going to steal for them anymore…" She frowned then corrected herself. "Actually when I told them I wasn't going to help them pull off that stupid hold up, things went south. The leader of the gang was going to kill me, but then Zee, being the idiot he is," she added with a soft smile, "stepped in and exposed himself to your scanners. If you think of it he was willing to trade his life for mine," the blonde said thoughtfully then turned her smile on Bennett. "He really is a funny little synthoid isn't he?" she chuckled to herself. "I don't know how I could live without him." Then her face suddenly grew serious. "I'm willing to do nearly anything for him. Anything," she gave Bennett hard look. "Do you get my drift?"

The man considered the girl thoughtfully for a moment as she continued to watch him with that unyielding look in her eyes. He hadn't realized how closely the girl was connected to Zeta. Sure they ran together, but it was becoming clearer the loyalty between them ran deep. Thing's were making more sense now, but who had ever heard of an IU saving someone? More to the point, who ever heard of an IU _going against it's orders_ _AND it's survival programing_ to save someone? And the girl... her emotions ran deep enough. Did she think she was in love with the synthoid? Bennett shuttered slightly. Wouldn't that just be a mess? Even if Zeta was 'special,' that kind of relationship couldn't work... could it? Bennett sighed letting the thoughts go and looked back at the girl with a nod. "I think so Rosalie. I think I understand, but I also know you well enough that even when you are trying to threaten me, I know you would never hurt anyone."

Ro sighed, leaning her cheek on a hand, her eyes softening. "No I wouldn't and, while we are on the subject, neither would Zee for that matter, but that doesn't mean I won't tie you all up and run away with Zee if I have to." The girl suddenly grinned at him. "I can be one hell of a biiig pain in the butt when I want to be. Just ask West."

Bennett smiled slightly at the mention of West. "He a good kid," he found himself admitting to himself even though he was surprised to find he had said the words out loud. "He just tries too hard," he added, running a hand over Fluffy's soft fur. The dog perked his ear at the touch, but otherwise didn't move. Bennett couldn't help but think the dog was looking tired too. It was getting late after all.

"I suppose that's true," Ro agreed after a moment of thought. "But don't you dare tell him I said so."

That last remark made Bennett chuckled.

"And I wasn't trying to threaten you. Not really. I was just trying to get my point across." Feeling emboldened, Ro continued talking to the man. She was finding it strangely easier and easier to speak her mind with him. Plus it was also helping to keep her mind off how completely exhausted and achy she was.

Bennet nodded. "I understand."

"Zee…" Ro hesitated for a moment, unsure how much she should really confide in the NSA agent, but then decided to continue her thought anyway. Maybe telling Bennett a little more about her experiences with Zee would help the man see her friend in the light she saw the gentle synthoid. "He was the first person who ever cared about me and yes I mean person. About food, shelter, clothing… even though he doesn't need those things he remembers to get them for me."

Bennett's eyes filled with sympathy. He knew the life of an orphan was never an easy one but... "Rosalie I-"

But she cut him off before he could say another word. Ro didn't want his pity. She just wanted him to understand. "You know Zee's done something like this once before, but that was because you guys were messing around with his memories. He's never just conked out on me before." She felt her shoulders sag and she hugged her leg to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I guess he must have been using a lot of energy to keep this place heated."

Bennett considered her words. He remembered the incident she was referring to even though their experienced those couple of days had been completely different. "I thought we erased his memories then…"

Ro looked at him sharply, a frown marring her features. "You did and you didn't," she said shortly. "That's all I'm saying about that just in case you plan to try a stunt like that again someday."

The agent nodded. That was reasonable, but he couldn't help but notice how cold the teen's blue eyes got when she thought of Zeta being in trouble. Like ice. She really was as protective of the synthoid as Zeta was of her. Bennett hadn't meant to anger to teenager. The words had come out before he could stop them. Suddenly Bennett realized how quiet the rest of the cabin had gotten. Then his eyes caught movement over Ro's shoulder.

"I wish…" The blonde was wiping away the sudden tears that had appeared in her eyes. Honestly these mood swings were getting exhausting. She blamed it on the concussion. "Zee's done this before so I shouldn't but…I'm so worried. I wish I could–"

Ro's voice broke off in a gasped as warm arms suddenly wrap around her from behind and a soft voice whispered in her ear. "I heard you were worried?"

"Oh Zee." the blonde whirled, hugging her synthoid friend, desperately trying to convince herself he wasn't a dream, and buried her face into the IU's holographic chest.

TBC…

Yay, yay, YAY! Zee's finally awake again :) I hope you liked this little chapter and I would really like s few reviews please.

**CampionSayn:** Ha, ha. I'm glad you liked my last chapter so well. I just hope I did as well with this new update. I'm also happy you are starting enjoy my secondary characters and yes… what I'm planning with West is going to be… fun. At least for me ;)

**Wtchcool:** Oh yes… I am going to have fun with West later… although I'm not planning anything more drastic. Of course it_ is_ West so you never know. I'm glad you liked my little negotiation section. I spent awhile on it trying to make it… correct. Of course now that Zee's awake again who knows what's going to happen :D

P.S. Chapter title "Worry About You" title of song sung by Ivy.


	25. Chapter 25: Sleep

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from The Zeta Project. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid Zeta fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter**** 25:** Sleep

Ro clung to Zee, trying to convince herself he was real. She felt if she loosened her grip even for one second he would just disappear. "Zee you're alright. You're alright," she sobbed into his chest.

"Why would I not be?" The synthoid's holographic brow furrowed in worry as he looked down at the girl he held in his arms. "Ro why are you crying?"

"Zeta don't ask. Just hold her," Bennett advised the synthoid.

Zee glanced up at the words. He could see the worry in the other man's eyes and did as he was told, holding the girl in his arms until she quieted. The synthoid also allowed himself a moment to greet Fluffy who had trotted over, happy to see the synthoid awake and back to his 'proper' form, but also worried to see the girl crying. The Fluffy sat and waited uncharacteristically patient for Zee to notice him. The synthoid smiled gently at the dog and held out a hand for the canine to sniff, but when Zee quickly turned his attention back to Ro, the dog, figuring that the girl was in good hands, plopped back down by Bennett with a sigh and closed his eyes. It had been a long day for the big dog and he was tired too.

"Sorry," Ro sniffed, leaning back to wipe tears from her cheeks. "Sometimes us girls just have to cry." She looked up at Zeeand tired to smile even thought tears were still shining in her eyes. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry I worried you," Zee said, gently running a hand through her silky blonde hair. Then his blue eyes widened in alarm and he gasped, or rather made a gasping sound since he didn't really need to breathe. "Ro you're hurt! What happened?"

"Nothing Zee," Ro sighed, knowing that would not be good enough for the synthoid, but too tired to explain everything to him.

"But-"

"Zee it doesn't matter," she said quickly, cutting her friend off. Then she leaned against him again with a sigh. "I'm just happy to see that you are okay."

"But-"

"It was an accident Zee. We've come to an understanding. Just hold me."

"But- "

Ro felt irritation flow through her at the synthoid's incessant badgering and pushed herself away from him, glaring angrily. "Oh Zee stop hovering. I'm fine," she snapped.

Still the IU wasn't satisfied. Ro was never supposed to get hurt. He was supposed to protect her. "But-"

"Ze-ee," the girl whined, thumping her hand on the ground, wanting him to understand just this once. "I'm fine. Really. You don't have to worry so much."

The synthoid didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to say something again, but Bennett butted in just in time.

"You really do hover Zeta."

The synthoid sighed, his shoulders slouching a little where he sat and he looked just a little guiltily over at Bennett. "I'm not always good at anticipating human needs. I try for Ro, but I know I'm not always right so I stay close. Just in case."

Ro's eyes softened and she reached out to touch Zeta's holographic cheek with a gentle hand, making him glance at her with those beautiful eyes. "Oh Zee," Ro breathed then hugged him. "You're fine. You're better at 'anticipating my needs' than anyone else I've ever lived with."

"But still…" the synthoid said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head.

"Zee that enough," the girl chided lightly, sitting back on her knees. "No more worrying from you. And don't you ever do that to me again without warning me first, you hear?" she demanded, tightly. "I was worried sick."

Zee looks down ashamed. "Sorry… I was… distracted." He looked up at her again, his eyes pleading with her to understand. "I must have been using more energy than I anticipated. I didn't realize heating this place would take so much out of me."

"I know Zee," Ro sighed. "It has been awhile since you recharged. You were just running low."

The IU nodded, relived that the blonde did not seem angry with him anymore. "I am running at optimal capacity now… but I will need to recharge again soon," he added as an afterthought. "I will do it outside tonight so I do not disturb anyone."

"No!" Ro almost shouted in alarm. Then she blushed, realizing how loud she had been, but she just couldn't stand to have Zee out of her sight for that long. Not after all this mess. "You… you can just do it in the kitchen. No one will hear you."

Bennett nodded, knowing the teen didn't want to be far away from the synthoid. "I'm sure that will be fine."

Zee looked over at the commander for a moment before nodding. "Okay… but if I'm too loud please tell me."

Ro reached up to caress the IU's cheek, making him look at her again. "Zee… you shouldn't always spend all of your time caring for others. You need to care for yourself once in a while too you know."

Zee leaned into her touch, covering her hand with his own, his eyes softening with a look he only gave her. "I know," he said gently. "I'm sorry I worried you."

West smiling wickedly as he walked back into the room with Rush. "I see Zeta's back up. You two should really get a room."

Ro started then looked at the redhead shocked. "What? No it's not like that. We're just family."

West gave her a long look eyeing the way the blonde and the synthoid were sitting.

Ro scowled at him. "Oh don't be weird. I'm not a… what would that be anyway? A… techno-phile? Anyway we're not lovers. Zee wouldn't know romance if it bit him on the butt. We're just friends, family."

Bennett closed his eyes with a sighed from where he lay before the fire. "Glad to hear it," he breathed, more to himself then to anyone else. He had started to worry Rosalie had become romantically connected to the IU and was happy to find out those thoughts were unfounded. While considering the synthoid as family wasn't exactly ideal either it sure beat the alternative.

Zee cocked his head at the two agents standing in the doorway to the kitchen, curiously looking at the covered bowl West was carrying. "What's that?" the synthoid asked bluntly.

West grinned, opening the bowl to reveal it's contents. "Cookies. What's better then comfort food?" He sat down then passed the bowl over to Ro almost shyly. "Want some?"

The blonde's eyes locked on the baked goods and she stared at them like they were evil incarnate, horrified by their presence.

"They're just cookies Rosalie," Rush ventured to say. "They're not poisoned."

"No it's not that..." Ro visibly started to green at the sight of the food. She covered her mouth with a hand, looking away from them as the taste of bile flooded her mouth. "Oh god I think I'm going to hurl."

"Shit," West quickly covered the bowl again. "I didn't realize you were nauseous."

"Not your fault." The girl swallowed hard. "I didn't tell anyone. Trashcan please… Now!"

Zee came to the rescue, pushing the small metal trashcan that had been sitting in the corner into the girl's outstretched hands, having sensed something wasn't right with his friend. Ro's body heaved seconds later and she puked up what little she had left in her stomach. Then again. Finally the bout of sickness passed and shed coughed and spat the last of the vile stuff into the trashcan, panting roughly. "Dinner round two. How delightful."

"So much for comfort food," West mumbled under his breath.

"Can I worry now?"

She smiled weakly up at Zee's words. The IU sat beside the girl again then gathered her protectively into his lap. Ro sighed, leaning back against him. Oh she felt shaky and so hot, but she felt a bit better just being near Zee.

Rush quietly put the garbage can outside before the smell of the vomit could get to anyone else. By the time the woman got back Ro was starting to feel a little dizzy…

Zee rested a cool hand against her forehead as he held her in his arms. "Rest Ro," he whispered into her ear. "You're a little feverish. You need some sleep."

Ro nodded and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when West's voice suddenly broke the quiet.

"Ah! Fluffy, no cookies for you."

Ro's eyes started open to find the redhead sitting on the floor trying to hold the bowl away from a very insistent dog. Fluffy had snuck around to the food while no one was looking. Canines could really be single minded sometimes.

"You'll end up as sick as Rosalie." West patted the dog's mane as Fluffy finally gave up his quest for food. Then the boy looked up to find everyone staring. "Oh sorry." He blushed. "That was really loud wasn't it?"

Ro smiled softly, feeling better. "It's okay West."

"Are you feeling any better?" the young man ventured to ask in a hopeful tone.

Ro sighed, relaxing back against Zee. "A bit."

"We should really get a bowl of water out for you before everyone goes to bed," West said, ruffling the dog's furry neck. "Be back in a minute. But I'm taking the cookies with me," the redhead added pointily. The dogs ears drooped at that news and he looked longingly up at West as the young agent stood up. "Ah! Puppydog eyes don't work on me."

Soon enough West was back with the bowl of water, but he left the cookies back in the kitchen and hopefully high enough up that Fluffy wouldn't be able to get into them. The dog drank half the water then plopped down right where he was and curled up exhausted. West smiled. "Have we tuckered you out boy?" he asked rubbing the canine's soft ears.

Zee looked around at all the agents then down at Ro with sudden concern. "You haven't slept yet have you?"

Ro sighed and leaned against him. "No… None of us really has."

Zee's brow wrinkles in further worry. "I'm sorry." He looked around with regretful eyes. "I didn't mean to keep all of you up."

West shrugged a shoulder. "It's just the way things go sometimes. We're used to all nighters anyway… it comes with the job."

Rush nods and Bennett smiles at the redhead's words even though it was clear the synthoid was more worried about Ro then anyone else..

Zee brushed a messy strand of bright blonde hair off the girl's hot forehead as he looked down at her, his concern growing. "Ro you look so tired."

The girl smiled sleepily. "That's because I am."

"Then come," Zee said, effortlessly picking the blonde up in his arms and carrying her over to the bed in the corner. "Let us get you to bed."

Ro hesitates as the IU laid her on the covers, worry flashing in her eyes.

Zee knelt by the girl bed talking to her softly. "I'm fine Ro really," the synthoid said, for once rightly guessing the root of her concern. "You need your rest. You'll feel better after you sleep."

" 'Kay," she said with a tired nod, crawling under the covers to snuggle in the think warm blankets. "I'll see you in the morning."

Zee smiled and nodded, tucking her into the bed. "In the morning. I will just be in the other room Ro. Get some rest. I know you are running low on energy too."

She shut her eyes with a soft sigh and heard the synthoid get up and his footsteps slowly recede towards the kitchen.

Bennett's voice broke through the darkness of Ro's closed eyes. "He really cares about you, doesn't he?"

"Yes," the girl smiled, already drifting half asleep. "He's the only person who ever has."

Bennett frowned at that, thinking deep and troubling thoughts as the teenager fell into a deep, restful sleep, happy her friend was finally alright…

**TBC…**

Hey all. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, got a new chapter up now so YAY :). Hope you enjoy and please review.

**CampionSayn:** I'm so glad you think my story is deep enough to have 'plot dynamics and reasons.' I really do try, but it's so wonderful hearing you say it :) Sorry it's been awhile. School and homework and so on… Still I'm glad you're enjoying and I hope I manage to continue to make this little fic entertaining.

**Wtchcool:** I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Things should get a little more interesting now that Zee's going to be up and about again :) and I really am happy to hear you liked Ro and Bennett's talk. I really look forward to developing their 'relationship,' as strange as it might be, further.

P.S. Chapter title: "Sleep" from song with same title by Poets of the Fall. Great song. I would highly suggest a listen to if you have a moment.


End file.
